The Wanted Girl
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: When thirteen year old Mary goes to Terra Nova, she is carry a hard and painful past. Stubborn and sporting a potty mouth, Boylan is convinced that she is Taylor and Wash's love child. But Maybe she can teach an old man what it really means to be wanted. Maybe Mary an be wanted herself. But what does a spider bite a funeral have to do with her story? Everything. Very Harsh Languag
1. Chapter 1

"_We are here today to honor and say good bye to someone who saved us all. She stood up to tyranny, even with a gun to her head, and drove away those who sought to hurt the people of Terra Nova. Yes, she was insane. But she taught me something I will never forget. Even in my old life."_

* * *

Taylor looked over the new colonists with his chilly eyes, families staying close together, little children looking in wonder at everything. The usual, but what he was looking at was far from it.

A young girl, looked barely fifteen, ebony hair and pale skin, her face was down ward, staring at the ground. Why wasn't she looking around? And what the hell was sticking out of her bag?

He gave his speech, his eyes constantly finding her, alone and arms crossed over her stomach. He finished and watched people disperse among themselves and he watched the girl wander off, alone and face hidden by her long dark hair.

The Shannon family was brought to his office and he retreated to talk with the parents.

.

.

.

Taylor was walking along the fence, his body relaxing after the stressful day. He suddenly heard something, but he hadn't heard of such a thing in years. Following the sound, he came to a watch tower.

Climbing up, he found the young girl, gliding a bow over the string of a violin. It was beautiful and made him think of better times. Ayani insisted there be a violinist at their wedding.

The music stopped at the girl looked at him with hard brown eyes that set him on edge. "What are you looking at dinosaur?" She hissed.

"I should as you the same thing, get down, why are you up here?"

"It's quiet a good place to sleep." She twisted around and put her back to him as she began to play again. He climbed up and sat down, his back to her as well while she started again. "Are you just going to sit there like a fucking stalker?"

He reached back and wrapped an arm around her waist, grabbing her bag with his other hand. "Get your crap and come with me, if you didn't know, I'm your god damn Commander."

He pushed her to the ladder and she jumped down, rolling out of it with an unnatural ease. He followed, her violin and bag. She hissed at him, calling him a number of things, but he just grabbed her arm and walked along to an area of older units.

.

.

.

Mary was pushed inside of the oldman's house. "Is this where you fuck me? You have no class, with this sort of thing."

"No, I am not fucking you. This is my home of which I share with my second in Command-"

"Who, the stiff chick?" Mary laughed, "Are you fucking her, I bet you a hundred bucks that she' s a screamer." She grinned only her brows showing her displeasure, but the Commander froze.

"No," he yanked her into the first room on the right after they entered the hall way. "And you will never say such a thing again, to me or anyone else." He glared at her with chilly eyes, but she just set her jaw and glared back. "You will respect me and the Lieutenant. Is that clear?"

"No, I'm deaf in one ear, say it again." If she was a grown ass man, Taylor would have decked her. "You aren't my father, you don't even want me around. No one does, so just get over the fact that you have no control over me, ass hole." She hissed. But he just stood, dropped her items on her bed and walked her out of the house.

Hey, the fuck are you doing with me now?" She growled as he walked to the obstacle that they used to train new recruits.

Once they were there, he threw her into the course and told her to run it. "And what's in it for me?" She growled.

"I'll let you live in the watch tower, outfit it with walls and everything, if you can beat my time." Mary looked up at the little board, it wasn't just his time, it was distance too. "Well, get going." He leaned back and watched her as she started off, over the wood walls, first six feet, then nine and up.

As Mary ran, she found her mind empting of all stress and thought, just like before, just like when she fought. As she rounded a corner she saw some woman approaching the white bearded man er Commander. Damn it, he was a dick but at least he paid attention to her. Even if it was negative.

Mary looked at her time, she already lost, but she would win, she really liked that tower, and she wouldn't have to live with this bastard.

She crossed over the tracks, not bothering to finish, she was already tired. Climbing ropes, running, she even scaled walls with perfection, that's what living in a city alone would do to you, an urban jungle at your disposal.

"you didn't finish." The Commander ground out but Mary just dropped to the ground and laid out, looking at the clear sky.

"I'm tired, besides, living with you ain't that bad." She huffed, through heavy breathes.

"No, not yet, but it will be."

"Great." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"How old are you?" the woman asked, her dark eyes matching the same aggressiveness as Mary's.

"Thirteen." She curled onto one side and used her hands as a pillow for her head. She heard the 'adults' talking, mostly about her, but she stopped listening and fell asleep, something easy to do when you are used to noise and haven't actually slept in the last eighty odd hours. She heard somewhere that after fifty hours of high stress and no form of sleep or brain relaxation, can cause the brain to shut down for a little while. But she didn't care, just slept.

.

.

.

It took a bit to get Wash on board about taking care of the girl, but sometimes Wash didn't understand why Nathaniel would do something. When they finally agreed to take her in for a week to see hose she would hold up, did they realize that she was fast asleep on the hard rocky ground.

Taylor lifted her into his arms and they walked back to their housing unit and Wash entered her room before Taylor and did. She placed the bag on the floor and the violin on the dressing table. She then pulled back the blankets and watched Nathaniel place her in the bed. They both pulled her shoes off and he tucked her in. "So what are we now her parents."

"Funny, earlier she insisted that I was fucking you." He said after they left her room and locked the door. "I don't want her getting into anything she isn't supposed to be in."

"You know, I can always, get my own place, I mean we don't want the colonists to think-"

"Boylan has been spreading those rumors since he got to Terra Nova. Besides, I need someone to have whiskey with in the evenings." He said as he pulled out bottle and glasses. "Do you want some?"

"Do Carno's eat meat?" she asked as she leaned against the counter. Wash's whole body ached from a hard days work.

He laughed and passed her a glass, before they both moved to the kitchen table.

.

.

.

Mary was having a nightmare. Men were chasing her, but they had no idea the surprise. She remembered them, she killed htem a year ago after witnessing them rape and murder a girl. Those idiot cops didn't catch them like they were supposed to so she was going to take care of them herself.

The trap had three stages. The first was a warehouse meant to pysch them out, the second was her playing her violin as she played the video she shot of them during the crime. Then She started to pick them off, until it was just the leader. She had something special for him. She remembered kicking him. She was always really good when it came to kicking.

She got him to his knees, and didn't stop, never stopped. She remembered when the polive found him they said that all his ribs were broken and his inner organs turned to mush.

Of course they couldn't pin it to her, because she technically didn't exist, but who cared she killed him the way he deserved.

But then, she did regret it. She felt disgusting after-words, having let her anger out in such a way. She asked herself a thousand times if she could have done it different, if she didn't have to kill them. But each logical answer came to the same conclusion. Yes, they had to die.

Mary woek up screaming and jumped out of bed, she tried to get out of the house, still in the nightmarish haze. Staring at the door, Mary started kicking, she only had to kick twice to get the door open. As she rushed out, strong arms wrapped around her.

"What's going on?" Taylor had her in his arms before she kicked his shin, only making his arms constrict tighter.

"I'm sorry, It was the only way. It was the only way, you would have hurt other's." Mary that it was the bald igmo. The bastard had come back to haunt her. "You killed her and I had to had justice, she had to-"

"The hell are you going on about girl?" Taylor asked as he pulled her tighter against his chest.

"Oh." Mary seemed to realize what was happening, to her senses. "The Dinosaur." She yaniked away and this time he let go. "Don't touch me again." She reentered her room, grabbing the broken door and placing it back into the frame. It would need proper fixing but not today.

"Hey girl-" Nathaniel didn't know her name, but Wash just put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let's talk to her in the morning." She said. "But uh, guess she is sleeping with the door unlocked." Rubbing the back of her neck, she went to her room. "See you in the morning."

"Hm, Night Wash." He said, retiring to his own room and getting itno bed. He was about to doze off when a soft sound lit the night, a welcomed distraction in the night to the usual dino calls.

He fell asleep to the sound of the young girl's violin, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to know what her little out burst was about. And damn it, she owes him a new door.


	2. Chapter 2

_"She always had a good gut, knew when to fight, when to be alert, when to find peace in things. She taught me to relax."_

* * *

The dark ink of the pen rested upon the white of the paper book she bought. Sometimes she would put two or three strokes down in the same spot, making it darker or more prominent. She knew what she saw, and what she put on the page was more twisted, more cartoonish to a realistic degree. She loved drawing. It let others know how she felt without the awkwardness of telling them or even trying to explain the unexplainable.

"Mary, where'd you get that?"

"I traded one of your Dinosaur heads for it." It was said with an almost unnatural ease. She was of course talking about one of the five trophies in his living area. "You were just crowding your walls with it." Mary returned to drawing, she had already filled a few pages, and was honestly just trying to tune them out. She yelped when he wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled the book from her. Shutting it, he dragged her out to the obstacle course.

"You owe me a door and a new trophy. Start running." He barked, but she just huffed and started out, she still hadn't beaten him in the three days since she got here. And from what she heard about the old ass, she would never beat his time or his second's time soon.

As she ran, the old Commander opened her book and stared at the picture. It was really….good. Cartoonish but with a darker twist. It was kinda sad.

The second one showed that of a building or rather machine, where a man dressed in dark was dropping babies into a spout. On the front of the machines read 'Orphanage'. And as babies went in, little angels came out. Except for another, much smaller person dressed in black. Watching the new little angels.

"Hey, I'm done. Give me my book." Mary snarled, but he turned the page.

This one had a very fat police officer with a thick mustache and bushy brows that covered his eyes. He was eating a donut and looking the other way as one man was beaten by three others.

"Why did you draw this?" If there was anything Taylor knew it was that there was a reason for everything.

"None of your fucking business." She hissed and reached for the book.

"What did I saw about respect?"

"Respect your dinosaurs." Mary said sweetly and reached for it once more. Instead he told her to run another lap.

.

.

.

Taylor had told Mary to sit on the porch and draw while he took Jim on some sort of trip outside the gate.

She sighed and returned into her room and pulled out her other books. She had stolen them, just to draw, but she only ever stole from those who could survive the loss of the product. She wasn't a dumbass after all.

She finished a few more pictures of ox creatures or rabbits, how she would want to see a real one of the animals. Her hand started cramping just as a commotion started at the gates. Mary rose and wrapped her hands around the book as she walked towards all the noise. She decided to get a better angle and climbed on top one of the fences by the watch tower.

There were people, most of who looked ragged and tense. Taylor and Wash seemed tense as they barked at a very dark skinned woman. She didn't know what was going on, but she already didn't like these new people. One of the ragged men yelled at Taylor and pointed his gun to the sky and fired. The book was ripped from her hand. That dumbass had shot her book.

She looked back at him with a scowl and his eyes met her, he understood he almost killed her. But he shot her book and that was a no no.

Jumping down into a squat to release the power from the height and transfer it elsewhere, Mary pulled a six inch knife. An arm wrapped around her and Wash pulled the knife from her. "We'll talk about this when we get home." She pushed Mary behind a couple of crates as Taylor calmed the armed ragged people.

She huffed and looked at the crate before letting a smirk cover her face. "Hello Daisy." She reached her hand in and scooped out three of the objects.

They wanted the meds, hell she would kill them for what they did to her new god damn book.

As they placed a few crates near the Rover that the ragged people came in, Mary sneaked around the side, Wash's eyes on her Commander. Mary paused, they had to be sleeping together for them to respond the way they do. They were just too close.

As she opened the med crate and placed them in, she watched the ragged man that shot her book approach. Making sure they were set, she smiled at him and pushed the crate closer.

They loaded up and took off out of the gates, Mary smiling as she walked a little afterwards. She wanted a good view of this. "You looked pretty pissed off when he shot your book. Why are you grinning?" Taylor asked, but she just pointed at the rover as the back lit up. Fire spilled out of the thing as everyone slipped out and into the second rover. She was grinning as another explosion popped.

When she looked back at Taylor and Wash her smile faded as they looked between themselves with worry.

.

.

.

Wash sat across from Taylor as they ate dinner. Mary sitting at the awkward angle, looking out the window as she ate. She chewed her food slowly, trying to memorize the taste of it and was glad Alicia cooked, because Dinosaur couldn't do that. The hell was he here for? Oh yeah, to make life a living hell.

She opened one of her old books again and let the tip of the pen kiss the paper as she added touches to bottle that held a little boy, drowning as the water rose within while people walked by without looking at him.

It was quiet, neither Taylor nor Wash would look at her longer than a few seconds. And she had seen them talking to Dr. Elizabeth Shannon earlier.

What was wrong? She helped them, those ragged people could have killed someone and she took care of them. Were they angry? She didn't know. Did she care? Nope.

Mary grabbed her book and pen and stood up. "I'm going to bed." Walking away, she skipped around and pressed herself to the wall as the 'adults' started talking.

They were soft, but she could hear them.

"We can't keep her here." It was Taylor, he sounded exhausted. "She is dangerous, what if that was a colonist."

"Well, where can we put her? She would be a danger with anyone else. Nathaniel, she's kicked in a door, and had a knife none of us knew about, not to mention has a tendency to let out her anger the wrong way." She heard creaking and movement, sending her to her room. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she silently packed her bag.

Mary has already overstayed her welcome. She would go to the coast, make it there by morning.

As she walked out of the house on quiet feet, Mary made sure that no one saw her, the stupid igmos.

.

.

.

Taylor woke up at 4:52 am. Why? Because his damn spidey senses are tingling. Something wasn't right. Rising, he grabbed his sonic and padded into the halls. He opened the door to Mary's room and panicked. She was not the type of person to lose track of.

"Wash, wake up." He whispered as after he opened her door. He made the mistake of looking at her and found that she liked to sleep in her shirt and underwear, her blankets thrown off her. "Get some pants on."

"You like it, admit it." She mumbled, still in a slight dream daze. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, letting them grow wide. "Oh, oh, my god, I am so sorry sir."

"Mary is missing, we need to find her." He turned away as she rose from the bed, her long lithe legs moving to grab a new set of pants from her dresser.

.

.

.

Mary had heard plenty of dinos in the night, but they didn't bother her, probably because they would have to get past the mines that were around the colony.

She heard a hissing and turned her head to see a large dinosaur, maybe nine feet in height. It was dark colored and held its tail in such a way as if it would strike.

The yellow glowing eyes stared at her, but there was something else wrong here. It was favoring a leg. She moved to pull her knife, before mentally slapping herself, Wash still had her favorite knife. All she had was a pocket knife, but what the hell.

She pulled it and kept on walking, keeping it close to her leg, but ready to strike out. As she walked, Mary heard the cracking of sticks. It was following her. Rolling her eyes, the girl came to a stream, kneeling down to refill her canteen and pull her dark hair back.

She sat down and leaned against a tree while resting her head back. As Mary rested, she watched the thing that was following her lap up water from the stream before turned its bright eyes to her.

"Wow, the first time I'm wanted is for food. Great." She hissed, the thing starts to approached her in a hunched down position, as if it was about to launch itself at her. But instead, he just laid down and rested his boney chin on her legs.

Mary sighed, "Only for five minutes, cause I have to get to the coast soon."

.

.

.

Taylor had a tracker on the inside of Mary's violin, he put it there after she blew up the Sixer rover. However, he was terrified now as she had stopped moving nearly an hour ago. Both he and Wash had been driving to her location when they noted how she has been still.

As they slipped from the rover, Taylor was the one rushing into the brush. "Mary!"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, dumbass." He followed her voice and came to see her sitting cross legged on the ground and rubbed her hand over a rock.

"Mary, why are you out here?"

"I can take care of myself, Dinosaur. I always have," pulling herself up, Mary grabbed her bag. "It's not you, it's me, no one wants….people don't want me." She corrected herself, as she patted the rock. "Up." The rock turned into a slasher is it roused and breathed out.

"Jesus." Wash hissed as soon as she came around the tree. "Is that a slasher?"

"Well, no, it's Dinosaur's cousin." The creature looked at her, and she patted the side of it's head. "Well, were headed to the coast." She bowed and started walking as the dino limped after her.

"Do you have fishing gear?"

"No, I was gonna cross that bridge when I get there." She called, but Taylor just sighed.

"We are going home. Tomorrow, I'll take you fishing."

"No, s'alright." She kept walking, and Taylor huffed.

He rubbed the back of his head and groaned, "C'mon, Wash, we're going fishing."

.

.

.

"No!" Mary yelled as the Slasher dragged her away by the fish. The fish she caught was grasped by her by the tail as he bit into the middle of it. "That's mine." Her little body was lifted slightly before the tail was ripped off and she fell on her ass as the monster ate the fish. "You bastard, you owe me a fish." She growled as she stood up.

Wash was standing next to Taylor as he threw his line out into the water again. He was actually enjoying this. "Sir, what are we going to do with them?"

"Idonknow." He laughed. "Enjoy this, Wash, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I swear you are more like her than you let people on." She grinned as he flashed her a smile.

"Awe, I'm gonna puke." Mary said loudly as the adults looked at her. She was leaning against the slasher and looked at them. "Look if you two are gonna start going at it, I suggest you find your own beach."

"Damn it, Mary, I'm not fucking her." Taylor growled.

"Awe, you're blushing, and so is she." Mary laughed, before running back to the surf and grabbing her fishing pole. "Fifth time's the charm." She sat in the sand and the slasher next to her, his huge clawed paw just brushing her shoulder.

Wash leaned closer to Taylor and whispered, "We need to clean up her language before putting her in the general population."

"Do you think another few laps will clean her up?"

"Yep."

"Think she should ever meet Boylan."

"Hell no." Wash grinned. "I fear what those two would get up to."

"Agreed. C'mere." Nathaniel grabbed his second and placed the fishing rod in her hands. He stood behind her as one of his hands still held the rod. "Like this." Her hands laid over his and soon they were both really in a big fish. That was promptly eaten by the limping Slasher.


	3. Chapter 3

_"When she set herself to it, she could do anything, be anything. And although she claimed to not have emotions, they were there, deep down under all the walls and armor she put up. And to be honest, it was her life that made her stronger. I doubt even I could have done have the things she did and still have a clear conscious."_

* * *

"Again." Taylor ordered after Mary stopped in the middle of the course.

"Again?" she whined, but stood up.

"And keep your back straight, let's more air in." the girl leaned against him, wisps of her ebony hair matted down to her face. She leaned against him, her head only coming to his elbow. He patted her shoulder as Wash joined them with a bottle of some green stuff.

As Taylor reset the clock, Wash was lathering the green stuff over a complaining Mary. "You will be thanking me later." Taylor watched the woman rub at the girl's skin and noted how closely they resembled each other. The only difference was Mary didn't share Wash's tanned skin but more of Taylor's alabaster tones.

"Good, this smells like shit!" Nathaniel sighed, she had already run four laps and each time he had told her to quiet down on her cussing. "Fuck, this is never going to get out of these clothes. Damn it, Woman." Mary hissed, but Wash growled at her.

"Control your language," she ordered and Mary pressed her lips into a fine line.

"Yes, Ma'am." Wash reached out and ran her fingers through Mary's hair, pulling the band out and fixing it. She sat quietly as the older woman did this, completely blank. She had never had someone show her affection.

Taylor whistled and Mary stood up and started for the track. "How many more?"

"A maybe another two laps."

She ended running another five.

.

.

.

Sitting on the grass, Mary talked to Elizabeth, mostly about the limping dinosaur even as she tried to get her to talk about her past.

"I don't want to talk about the past." She rocked forward to and got to her feet. "I'll see you later." Though they had only been sitting together for a few minutes, the motherly woman already upset her. Mary knew she didn't mean to, but she just reminded her of what she never had.

The doctor called after her, but she just ran away, she was good at that. She wanted to slip through the fence and see her slasher, but the Dinosaur said that she could absolutely not go without him.

He was controlling, but she kinda liked it, she was sure she would have already killed someone, and she already blew something up, so she got that out of her system. But she really wanted to just run, just once.

Which at the moment was why she was smiling like a big goof and running across the colony, whether across roof tops or streets. She stopped for a moment and sat on the edge of a building, and looked down at a garden of beautiful flowers, one type in particular that she really wanted.

It was purple with white edges on the petals and she fell in love with it. She was going to drop down and pick it when a soldier walked up to the door of the house. She watched with interest as the man cleared his throat, fixed his shirt a little and knocked on the door.

Then she smiled no wonder he wasn't to look his best. A pretty young woman opened the door and smiled shyly at him.

Now, Mary had seen a bunch of relationships unfold, she had seen the romantic gestures, but this, this just made her nervous. They had no experience in this area.

Shaking her head, she scrambled to her feet and took off running in the other direction. It was almost noon-

"Mary." Elizabeth waved, "Come here now." Pointing at a spot in front of her Mary reluctantly obeyed. She was stubborn not a dumbass.

As she stepped to the doctor she noted that the woman held a plex. Why?

"Mary, we need to talk, Taylor, Wash and I need to know that you are safe to be around other people." She sighed and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. "Common."

Walking back to their originally sitting area, Elizabeth sat her down. "Now, when was the first time you ever thought of hurting someone?"

"I saw this big yellow flower fly trap thing in the jungles, do you think it eats just bugs, or dinos too? Could it eat us!?" She asked, but Elizabeth sighed.

"Dr. Shannon." Wash approached the olive toned woman and pulled her aside as Mary began to draw. They talked quietly, as if it was a secret, and didn't notice the new teenager get up and walked away.

.

.

.

"Dino!" A familiar voice called at Taylor, he turned towards the girl.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as she fell into step next to him. For every one step en took she took two. "I thought it would be okay if you come out to the Market with Wash , Skye and I."

"Skye?"She asked, giving him her book. Since he had seen her other pictures she let him see her other book san d currently had one of her older ones that actually told a story. He flipped through pages, impressed by her unique styles of art.

"I knew her father well, when her and her parents came through they died unfortunately. I took her in as my daughter and she lived with Wash and I until she moved into her own place." She looked at his face the whole time as he examined her work. "Your dark, reminds me or 2149."

"Fuck you Dino." She hissed quietly. He chuckled. "Are we going now?"

"Yes," Taylor waved at Guz who took his place during his down times. "Let's go, I'm sure there are some xyphactonis fish there."

"Yum." She wrapped a hand around his elbow and threw her weight into trying to drag him to the Market while telling Wash to hurry up.

.

.

.

Mary's dark eyes assessed Skye. The girl was pretty, but she was hiding something. Mary asked her about her mother several times before Wash, Alicia, she means, hushed her.

Taylor, Wash and Skye seemed to act like a family. And she was venomously Jealous. Yes she was found with Wash or Taylor most of the time, but even then in five days she had none of the love that this blue eyed woman had in front of her.

She silently chewed on her fish as the three talked about, well normal things. And this irritated Mary. "May I please be excused?"

"Yes, Mary, and very good language." Taylor praised as she walked away, her book under her arm.

.

.

.

"I mean, is there something wrong with me?" She asked after playing a few lines of her lullaby. She wrote it a few years ago, but now she was too upset to finish it. "I mean really, am I that messed up. So I like to hurt people but their always bad guys."

The Slasher she was talking to was currently nibbling on the lunch she brought out to him. She knew she would raid Taylor's fridge later, but at the moment she didn't care. "Is that all you can think about right now? Food?" She asked the fury, feathered slasher who merely called back to her. "Whatever." She sighed and placed the bow on the strings.

She played until The slasher tried to pounce on a bug and fail miserably. The limp was going to kill it.

.

.

.

"Doctor?" Mary called, chasing after Elizabeth.

"There you are, I have been lo-"

"Yeah, I don't give a shit. Look, I need you to do something for me." She looked around, sweat still beading over her pale skin.

"You know when you talk to people that way they tend not to help." She said in a monotone.

"I've got a patient for you, can you fix it."

"It?"

"Slasher." She said quickly, the woman just raised a brow. "What?"

"I'll make you a deal, I'll fix whatever you need, but you need to talk to me. And I mean about your past." Mary was quiet, watched her with dark eyes, she couldn't trust this woman, she couldn't trust anyone, because she learned early on that there was no such thing as a trustworthy person.

"Fine," She looked at her clenched fists. "But I will not tell you how I felt about it. I am not some emotional pussy."

"Deal." The girl and woman shook hands and Mary ran to get her limping dino.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sometimes I wondered if were really were that much alike. She once told me that everything seemed clear to her, and that hatred was just a word. Maybe she was a psychopath. But she was our psychopath."_

Mary stared at Elizabeth as the woman sat in shock. "You killed a man?"

"I've killed many men, and they all deserved it." She keened back. "Now the slasher? We did have deal."

"Yes, or course, let me give him this." She started to pull items out of her bag, "Mary you should go, this could take a very long time." The woman had a scalpel and a gun looking thing. She injected something into the slasher through the gun thing, who was currently laying curled up near Mary. The thing was easy enough to get to her, she just bought a bunch of fish and left a track.

"Okay, I uh, I'll be back in about an hour." She walked away and contemplated roof jumping.

She saw the soldier, or as she called him Nervous Nick, the same one that had talked to Shy Sally, talking to a man the Sheriff. She smiled and started walking closer, opening her book and pretending to be absorbed in the pages.

"Sir, as you may well know, I've started courting your daughter-," all she could think was that he was just asking for a beating. "And I wanted to ask you-"

"Look, son I'll talk to you alter, but the Commander's a calling." The Sheriff sped up, but Mary followed him.

"Yo, Zebra." She hissed, and he turned around to her. "So, your daughter's going out with that boy?" She stood before him and his eyes narrowed.

"Didn't you blow up the sixers?"

"Did you go on a trip with the Commander after saving his ass?"

"Yeah, is there something you need?"

"He really likes her." She leaned forward. "He get's nervous around her and brings flowers to her."

"How do you-"

"Listen, dumbass." She hissed, "Have a family dinner, and have him over." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Sorry, what's your name?"

"Mary."

.

.

.

Mary was playing her violin, pulling the bow deliciously across the strings. It was like something never seen, was crying and calling for it's mate, broken that it was not whole but so sweetly sickening.

"That's lovely, Mary." Wash was walking up onto the porch and petted Mary's ebony hair which was pulled back in the same style as Wash's

"Is there anything fun around?" She asked, lifting the bow up.

"Well, for adults there is the bar-"

"Let's go to the bar." She jumped up, "Which way?"

"Haha no." Wash said in a monotone. "For you, you can go apple picking with the little uns." Mary stared at her as the older woman smiled at the looked of horror on the young girl's face. "I'm kidding, I was thinking about taking you outside the gates. I wanted to teach you something about living out there in case you find yourself lost." Mary smiled again and started inside.

"Let me put this up." She ran inside and placed her violin on her bed.

.

.

.

"See," Wash helped her start a fire with a knife and a flint stick. "Here, let your strokes angle forward like this." Wash was behind her, her strong arms around Mary as they worked.

Mary stared at the flames, before backing away. "I don't like it, can we put it out." She knew Wash was looking at her at her.

"How were you going to live on your own without a fire?" She was talking about her stupid runaway attempt.

"Well, I don't like fire, but I would have needed it. We don't need it know, so I want to put it out." She scooped up a bunch of dirt and threw it on the little flames.

"Alright, well, lets go with our food options." She stood and pressed her hand in the space between her shoulders blades to guide her to another location.

"Now, look here." She had pulled several fruits down from a low hanging branch. "See this one." She held a half rotted orange fruit, "this is obviously bad." Dropping it she grabbed another. "And his one has insects at it." She could she it looked half eaten. "And this one ay be good. To may sure you cut the fruit up into small pecies." She took out a large knife and started cutting..

"Oh, Alicia when will I get my knife back?"

"Soon," Wash grinned and began cutting the fruit. As Mary waited she saw something very unique. A very bright blue and yellow eight legged thing. It looked like a bug, but she had seen dragon flies around, but this was freakishly beautiful.

"It had three parts to it's body. The first to parts were small and blue, but the back of it, the last part was larger, ovally and yellow. It's legs were blue and transcended to yellow as it went to it's feet. Suddenly it did something amazing. It let go of the branch but didn't fall. Could it fly?

"Oh, Damn." Wash grabbed her and backed her up. "Do you see that?" The girl nodded, not taking her eyes off the wonder. "That is a very poisonous spider. One bite and you have thirty minute to life if you're lucky. It's venom make your esophagus and lungs swell and muscle contract to you. If ding by bodily strangulation doesn't get you then your lungs start to fill with fluids and you dying of drowning the thin air."

"That is a beautiful killer. It's perfect. Doesn't have to do the nasty stuff just bite and leave, maybe come back later." Mary was in complete awe and she stared at the giant dinner plate sized insect.

"Now let's go back before-"

"Awe I just was thinking how happy I am to see you." It was that ragged dark skinned woman. She glared at Mary as the girl took a few steps back. Nearer the spider. If anything she wanted to see that lovely kill. And then the ragged trio aimed their guns at the two women and that changed the game.

"You are going to be great to trade for-" One of the ragged men made a mistake of grabbing for Mary, she turned and ran, ducking under the spider who was now hidden slightly in the branches.

She twisted and jumped for a branch, jostling the blue thing loose and watching it drop on his head. He screamed as it bit into him and she watched with fascination as it attacked his eyes. Anthen one popped out.

"So Fucking cool." She whispered as she slid behind a tree. Mary looked around, al she had was her pocket knife, the hell was she going to do with that-

The second Ragged man reached arund the tree and wrapped his hand around her wrist. She contracted her body, pulling her arms in as she jabbed the dull little knife into his eye. He cried out, but she would not stop, not leave him. He fell down and she pounced on top of him. And he had a glorious knife.

She grabbed the handle, trying to get used to the feel as she plunged it into the soft skin of his stomach. She started tearing, and ran her hand over the softness, the smoothness and warnmth of a body. Then her hand met the oddest thing. There was something there.

Wrapping her hand around this thing and started pulling. She held a red thing it was soft and delicate and she didn't want to break it, but it was also nice and juicy like a piece of meat.

She stood, blood on her shirt and arms, a knife in one hand, the delicate warm thing in the other.

She looked up and smiled at the dark skinned woman who held a gun to Alicia's head. Wash didn't look good, in fact there was a dart in her arm and her breathing seemed weak. "You little bitch, freeze or I kill her."

**Thank you so much **_**metube **_**and **_**Smiley,**_** your reviews motivate me to write more. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap it's late. I didn't edit this, but I hope you like it and I added two more pages as an I'm sorry for taking so long. Please review, it motivates me to write more. And I think I went overboard with the whole Taylor/Wash jokes from Mary. Enjoy. **

"_If she did something, it wasn't mundane, ever, it was a precursor. She seemed to be able to plan for everything, she used to tell me that she thought as she went, but somehow everything just fell into place for her."_

* * *

Taylor was enjoying a warm cup of coffee for the first time in three days. Which is huge for him since he was a bear in the mornings without it.

"Sir!" Reynolds burst into his office. "Mira dropped the Lt. outside the gates."The words Mira and Lieutenant in the same sentence are usually not the best in the worst situation. He wasn't sure what it was, but whenever there I a confrontation where both women are involved, things tend to end worse than when he was facing down the sixer leader. Taylor blew past him and ran out to see Elizabeth tending to the prone woman as he went down the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Shannon, how is she?" He asked, kneeling down to press a hand to Alicia's shoulder.

"She'll recover. Sir I need to talk to you about Mary's evaluation." She started, but the Commander just raised his hand. Wash was breathing hard, but she was hooked up to needles of life saving liquid and The Doc gave her another shot.

"Wait until you can talk to both of us just fine." His silvery gaze never leaving the woman who shared so much of his life.

"Sir-" Wash breathed heavily. "Mary…M-Mary." She kept trying to talk before Taylor leaned in and hushed her, patting her shoulder and telling her to rest. She kept trying to fight, to tell him, but the doc gave her something, some kind of sedative.

.

.

.

Mary sat in the back of the Rover, silent. She still held that delicate thing, but it was dryer and starting to wrinkle a little. But it was soft, she would rub it gently against her face at times. When the rover came to a stop.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The dark woman grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out as Mary grasped the woman's wrist alleviating some of the pain from her sensitive scalp. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Mary set her jaw and let her brows furrow. "No, I just l think this is super fun, seeing the red stuff- of course I know what I'm doing, bimbo." She huffed and felt her weight shift. The delicate thing slipped from her hand as it went to protect her from more harm.

"Listen you stupid girl." Wrapping her arms tightly around Mary, she watched the woman grab a rope that lowered from the trees before they were both rising into the branches.

.

.

.

Taylor looked at his second on the biobed, wondering what game was Mira playing? She didn't try to actually kill Alicia, but why would Mira bring her back?

"Sir?" The woman's voice cracked as her head rolled from side to side. He had watched her do this ever time she woke up from medically induced sleeps. "Sir." She hummed, her eyes fluttering, her mind trying to get out of the dense fog. She had to tell him, but she was trying to remember what she had to tell.

"Just rest, Wash I'm here." He stayed at his spot in the chair away from her. They did this, supported each other silently and keeping emotions hidden away. But they both knew this was their way, uniquely theirs.

"Sir, Mary, Mira has her. Mary's out there."

.

.

.

The ebony haired girl sat looking at the people who spoke like she wasn;t there. The raggedly people wanted to kill her, to feed her to the dino's. Those damn pieces of shit.

"You know, I'm still here. I have better things to d with my time thing fuck around the trees." She hissed, before one man cupped her face and stuffed a dirty rag her in her mouth. She reached up, her fingers unbound unlike her bound wrists. "Damn it, this tastes like shit, did you wipe your ass with this?" Mary yelled as she threw the cloth away and the ragged man that gagged her smiled.

"Maybe."

Mary didn't know what it was, the thought of the ass rag or the taste of it that made her throat tighten and her stomach squeeze, trying to get rid of the items in her body. The strained huffing continued as the man laughed. She decided that she would kill that bastard.

The dark woman waved them off, leaving her with the girl.

"I know that you live with Taylor-"

"Is this really what we're starting with? Are you fucking kidding me? Bring that Rotten Mug back in here and let me rip him a new one. C'mon." Mary snarled, shifted around to kneel infront of the woman and crawl closer.

"As I was saying, I think we can cut a deal-"

"I don't deal with ghetto bitches." She hissed, the foulness in her words worsening as she became more uncomfortable. The dark woman slapped her, actually slapped her

Mary started laughing. "I have never been slapped before, punched yes, but slapped-" her face hurt, she was smiling so wide.

As her body shook from the wonderful tremors, something much worse cut across her forearm. She screamed as the hot metal was pulled back. Tears now streaming down her face as the hot thing was lifted back off her skin. The pale softness once there was now black and brown.

"You bitch, I hope Dinosaur makes you suffer before he kills you!" her eyes were red from tears as she continued to yell obscenities at her until she slapped her again. What the dark woman did next really didn't surprise as much as it should have.

"Understand, I can give you whatever you want, if you give me what I want." The woman leaned forward and cupped her face.

"See, what you **need **to understand is that what I want, you can't give me. So shoot me or let me go, ghetto bitch." Mary really had to force herself to stare into the dark eyes of the raggedy leader.

"You know, I got word that there is a carno around. Let's feed him." Mira grabbed her good arm and dragged her out, pushing her into the arms of the bastard with the ass wipe. "dinner time."

"Awe, I'm going on my first date, what no dress, no make up? I hope my date won't mind." She hissed as she was carried off to the edges of the platform, actually terrified about facing down a giant lizard.

.

.

.

Nathanial and Jim Shannon were desperately searching the area that Wash said she was at with Mary, trying to find some sort of clue as to where the girl is now.

There were two bodies one that looked to have been attacked by the venomous Tulo Spider, and the other with a familiar little pocket knife sticking from his eye and his stomach cut open. Her knew this wasn't Wash, knew she would go after Mira, so Mary? Mary did this?

Where was she though? What had Mira done with her?

.

.

.

Mary leaned against a tree, shaking. That thing, the carno as they called it, had been stalking her. She hadn't stopped long enough to look at it, just knew it was a big fucker.

Her stomach squeezed, she didn't know how far she has run, just that her body was protesting terribly. And her feet, her legs, were like lead, making her thighs scream and the exhaustion has already driven her to throwing up. As she started off again, at a slow jog, she could hear the monster cry out again.

Mary was trying to find a way out of this. "Bingo!" She whooped, holding her bound hands tighter to her stomach. "Dinosaur!"

.

.

.

"Dinosaur!" A small figure ran out of the trees, Nathaniel strode forward on his longer legs. She collapsed into his arms as he reached her. Her shaking frame curled up as he wrapped his arms protectively around the young thirteen year old. "We should go now."

"Yeah."

"No, I mean, we should go, before the Carno that's been chasing me." She could barely get the words out before the monster came crashing through the trees.

"Why the hell did you bring it here."

"Why do you sleep with Alicia." She countered, as Jim drove the Rover closer.

"What?!" the Sheriff asked as he looked at them with wide eyes. Climbing in, Nathaniel held Mary tightly to his chest as Jim started off. "Seriously, what did I hear?"

"Mary thinks I'm sleeping with Wash." Taylor growled, his eyes on the rearview mirror and the carno chasing them. "Mary?" She was limp, but conscious as she shallowly panted, her body sending painful shivers through her. She was severally dehydrated, that Taylor knew.

.

.

.

"She'll be fine in a few hours." Doctor Shannon said softly to the Commander as they watched the girl rest on a biobed across the room from Wash, Her arm bandaged.

"Good," He was actually relieved, a lot more than he should be. The woman disappeared from his side and his eyes zoomed in Mary as she climbed out of bed, grabbing her bag of liquids and shuffling to Wash's side.

She tentatively prodded the woman, Nathaniel watching in the doorway. The woman looked at Mary as she pulled back her covers and slid in next to the second in command. She settled down, And Taylor honestly thought it was very odd.

"Jesus!" Wash flailed slightly. "Your feet are freezing! Get them off me." The order went unnoticed as Mary wrapped her injured arm over Alicia's mid section.

"Are you jealous, Dino?" She asked with a raspy voice. The silence was question enough, "that I'm in her bed and you're not?"

"Mary, I'm not sleeping with her!" Taylor didn't know where she was getting this idea.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, where is my slasher?"

"Outside the gates, all better from the surgery and probably hunting." Nathaniel left for a moment after that, Jim having just arrived out of the corner of his eye. The officer pressed the violin case into his hands before asking a very annoying question.

"Shannon, I am not sleeping with my second, get your head out of the gutter." He growled and retreated to the room, shutting the door. He looked at the two women, both resting wide awake. "Did I ever tell you that I played?" Mary stared at him with wide eyes as he gently fingered the strings and slipped the bow across them.

As he played, Mary let her eye lids shut, pressing her cold body more into Alicia's warm being. The sweet song was really putting her to sleep, and she hopped for good dreams. Then the door banged open.

Boylan stared at the women before Mary sat up with a huff. "The fuck are you?"

"It's true," The older bar tender said. "Taylor's and Washington's love child."

"Whoa, okay, oldy over there might be sleeping with Wash here-"

"Which I'm not." Taylor could not believe this. In a matter of hours, his Lt was captured and nearly killed, he had to rescue his charge from an angry dinosaur and race her back before her body gave out on her. And now he was listening to a debate between Mary and Boylan about how he is supposedly doing his second. He just busied himself with putting the violin away

"-Shush," She scowled at him before returning her brown orbs to the bar man, "But I doubt that there is anything in those pipes left to make anymore kids." Nathaniel buried his face in his hands, Mary may be thirteen, but she already knew to much of the world.

However, Alicia seemed to be unfazed by the conversation and he soon learned why. Tosing him a little plastic case, he extracted a set of ear plugs, mouthing a 'thank you' to her as he pressed them in and rejoiced at the quiet. She smiled at him and laid back letting her eyes fall closed as he grabbed a book to read.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I am on a pain killer, and this probably seems like a chapter tripping. But that is how my whole day has been, trippy. 0.o Metube: I will answer your question in the next chapter, I actually wanted people to not really get what the "delicate thing" was because it is kinda shocking that she would or could identify another one.**

_ Sometimes I wondered, how could she end up the way she did? Different, but in the end, That is really what we needed._

Mary sat at the bottom of the stairs of the Command Center, drawing a picture of a man in a wheel chair. They called him Casey and he was generally a happy guy, even went to lengths to make others laugh. He even gave her a new book on the condition that she let him have a few feathers from the Slasher she had Elisabeth fix.

"Move your legs," Mary looked up to see a woman with a tight fitting dress on, too much make up, and a Farah Fawcett hair styling her red hair. She honestly looked like Barbie's mom turned cougar.

"Why?"

"Because I need to see the Commander, after all, my poor man had been running all over the place lately."

"You're poor man?" She asked with a raised brow, closing her book and capping her pen. "Last I checked, he was living with Alicia Washington and me." Smiling at the red head, and enjoying how the woman sneered.

"Well, he is a smart and gentle man and doesn't want to rush into anything." She sighed and Mary was itching to grab her knife and dig it into her pretty, pale throat.

"No, I don't think so." She petted her arm, petting the delicate scar left from the burn she received a week previous. "I think he doesn't like you the way you like him." The woman looked at her as if she had just told her a plot to destroy the world.

Her face changed from terror, to a scowl as her lips pulled back over her white teeth to snarl at her, "Careful," Mary warned, "You don't want those frown lines to set."

The woman was fuming now and Mary's insides warmed with glee.

"Why would he keep a horrid thing like you around him?" the woman asked. "Nobody wants you." All of Mary's good feelings froze over like hell during the end of days.

"You fucking bitch." Mary snarled as her hands reached out to strangle the woman. "You think that I don't know that, you stupid slut, you are just asking for-" Something lifted her up and she found herself in a soldier's arms. "Put me down you corn eater."

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Mexican, I said put me down Jose." She hissed, but his hold on her got tighter.

"You are a rascist little-" He huffed. "I'm half black by the way, no latino in my blood."

She snorted through her nose. "I'm sorry dog, but put me the fuck down." She snarled twisting harder, she was able to face him and kicked, she felt back, she actually meant to hit his inner thigh, were the artery is. But she missed and now he would probably never have kids again. "Sorry." She whispered as she ran to the fence, collecting her things before hand.

.

.

.

Nathaniel felt the comfortable weight of Alicia's hand on his shoulder as she pointed at the screen, pulling up information of the recent sixer attacks. They were getting bolder.

"Oh Commander Taylor?" Mrs. Curtwright stepped into his office as his being filled with dread. He had been having a wonderful week without the woman around him, laughing obnoxiously, hanging off his arm, or flirting with him shamelessly in front of whomever and whenever. It was unprofessional!

"Mrs. Curtwright, you'll have to come back later, I am in the middle of the something." Of course she didn't listen and waltz right in, sitting casually and giving Wash the stink eye.

"The Commander asked you to leave." Alicia growled softly, a warning to all to obey her.

"Honey, you are not his wife, why don't you give us some space." Oh, those were the wrong words to say to both of them. He ordered Alicia out, knowing she was getting ready to kill the woman, but Nathaniel wanted to get something into her head first.

"Mrs. Curtwright, you can rowl up Wash, you have made a fool of yourself in public when you are around me, and frankly, I have put up with that. But you do not ever," He paused to put importance on what he just said, "mention my wife to anyone, ever. Especially to me OR my second." He stood up, giving the almost tearful woman a hard stare.

His chest was tight, he actually had gone a few weeks without thinking of the love of his life since her death years ago. Why did she have to bring her up? And where the hell was Mary, he could do with some fishing right now, and honestly she would distract him with an insult or two.

"Reynolds?" He barked as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs, where he left Mary. "The hell is my charge?"

"She left after kicking Lt. Guzman in the little misters." The young soldier responded with a pained face. "It hurt just seeing it happen, and last I heard Sir he was peeing blood."

"Reynolds," Nathaniel meant to say something else, but found nothing. "Good job." As soon as the man left, Nathaniel cussed under his breath, what was he going to do with her.

.

.

.

Mary sat with her back against a tree and watching the slasher and drawing him as he curled up on the ground before her. She was angry, but in the end she knew she was more sad than she was angry.

Why did they keep her? Why did they put up with her?

Mary ripped he pencil across the page before she took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind. This always made her feel better when she was upset, it's why she was so good at drawing and music.

This time, she gently slipped graphite across the white page as the picture became more and more detailed before she would add her own twisted style to it.

The Slasher let out a dissatisfied huff and curled around the girl, his black and blue silken covering bristling up to show his annoyance. "Hush, well go play soon."

.

.

.

Alicia was punching and kicking at a hanging bag, the strong resistance welcoming the energy of the blows and dispersing it throughout the bag and chain. However, Wash was really going at the bag, in all honestly she was letting off steam.

That stupid bitch Curtwright, only a fucking idiot would bring up Ayani like that.

Wheezing, Alicia stopped her attack and rested her forehead on the bag. The image of the woman entered her mind, she was Alicia's friend when she had none, and she failed the woman years ago.

"Wash," The woman twisted to see Mary, the girl wearing a black tank top and cargo pants much like the older woman. "Can I kick the bag?" The older woman just stepped back, allowing the young girl to start kicking at the bag. Wash took a moment to look her over, noting her sun burned skin, dirt and grass stains on her clothes and the skin of her elbows and hands.

"Where have you been?" Mary was good at kicking, the bag swing violently, but she didn't answer Alicia. "Mary?" Alicia reached out and let her fingers run over the red skin around her neck. "I hear you kicked Guzman in the balls."

Mary laughed, "When it comes from you it sounds so much better." She made to slap away Wash's hand when she hissed.

"You've burned yourself, what have I told you about going out without sun screen?" The older woman placed her hand on Mary's back, careful not to place her hands on the heated skin.

As they walked back to their house, the old man Boylan stopped them.

"What's wrong with little Wash?" He asked as they passed by his bar. As Alicia opened her mouth to answer, Mary started talking.

"Oh, you know, she just worries over her. I'm blushing from it, see." She waved at the red skin.

"Alright you. Home." Alicia patted her back. "You might have sun sickness."

"Sun-what?" Mary raised an eye skeptically, before her eye fell on the older man. "Let's get home now." She whispered, taking Alicia's hand and tugging.

.

.

.

"I don't know what is wrong with her." Taylor's brows knitted in thought, Alicia had called him over the comm. to mention the sun burns, and her unusually despondent behavior.

"I'll be home soon just keep an eye on her." He stated, before turning back the Shannon.

"The woman of the house calling?" He asked with a smile and flinched slightly in preparation for the comeback or reprimand.

"The young'un aint behaving." The older man looked back at his plex. "Malcolm are you sure that it's birds?"

"Yes sir, I'm sure, Jim was scratched by some earlier tonight." The scientist said as he showed an image of what they supposedly looked like. And they were ugly. "We should catch one im-"

"In the morning." Nathaniel rubbed his hand through his beard. A habit of his when he was tired. "Good night you two, Shannon report in at 05:30 in the morning."

The man nodded and Malcolm huffed as he left, leaving the older man to finish paper work.

.

.

.

"Now that is a bad sun burn." The Commander stood in the doorway of the living room, talking to Wash as Mary slept on a sheet on the couch. Green goo was lathered on her skin maybe an inch thick, even over her delicate eyelids and ears.

"Shush, I just got her to sleep." Alicia pressed her finger to her lips. "And yes it's bad, if she goes unchanged till morning I will take her to the infirmary."

"How?"

"She was playing outside the gates, probably with the Slasher. She was almost killed a week ago and could have skin cancer from this." Alicia stared at the girl, her sleeping peacefully after Wash forced several cups of water down her and rubbed goo all over her.

"She is a kid-"

"All the more reason to protect her. She is part of Terra Nova's future…" She continued on as she made him a plate of some kind of rice, vegetable, meat mix and a class of water.

"Wash." Nathaniel rested his hands on Wash's elbows, stopping her. "Relax. You are getting attached." She bit her lip and his steely blue eyes honed in on the action.

"It's nice to have someone to take care of." He arched a brow. "Other than you, sir." He smled and pulled her closer. He always hugged her in the privacy of their home, because they were human, and humans need physical contact. "I care about her."

"Okay, well, first things first." He rested his head on hers. "We need to get that knife from her." They were talking about the knife she owned and stole back from Alicia after getting it taken away. "And clean up her language." A soft laugh slipped from Wash and he couldn't help his smile.

He let her go and ate his meal, watching her clean the dishes. She wasn't a tame house wife, but sometimes she fell into that life if need be.

As soon as he was finished, he cleaned his own plate and fork. "Nathaniel do you want a glass of scotch?"

"Just a little Alicia." He joined her on the couch as Mary started moving around, sitting up to give the two adults more room.

"So you like you women and bous?" She sounded groggy and kept her eyes cracked. He smiled at her, that was what he needed.

"Still not sleeping with Wash."

"I wasn't specific on Who, which means you are." She smiled before sliding closer to the old Commander and resting her head on his shoulder. "And if you touch my knife, I will shave off your beard and dye your hair pink."

"No you wouldn't." he sighed, tired from the day.

"I was thinking hot pink." She murmed and Alicia snorted into her glass while she was taking a sip.

"Alright then I will teach you how to properly use it." He patted her back and she scowled at him.

"I know how to use it, Dumbass."

"Now, what happened to Dinosaur."

"Okay, Mary, bed time." Alicia ordered, the girl obeying like an irritated dog. As soon as she was gone, Nathaniel stared at Wash like she was some kind of goddess.

"Why does she listen to you?" He was actually kind of Jealous.

"I'm the cool parent." She smiled and took a sip when he chuckled. "I actually have a theory." Blue eys found brown in question. "What do we know about Mary's parents."

"I don't know, I still have to talk to Doc Shannon in the morning about her pysch results."

**Review, because It helps me know I have done something right.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not entirely happy with this, this is just mostly a filler except for the last part.**

_ Sometimes she would do the darnest things, but that was to be expected. It was just what she did that we didn't expect half the things that she would do._

* * *

The predawn colony was quiet, peaceful even. The last of the thin fog that lingers over at night, began burning off when the sun peeked over the horizon as if to see if it was safe to continue its path. Flying Dinosaurs were cawing softly, as the nocturnal predators began tucking themselves in for a good days rest.

The only disturbance was a pair of men preparing to ease a rover out of the gates and set off to catch two flyers from a species that attacked the sheriff.

And the people to see off the Commander and Jim were Alicia, Mary and Elizabeth Shannon. As Jim kissed his wife, the Commander was hugging Mary before moving to salute Wash.

"Are you serious, you're fucking her and all you do is your soldier wave thing."

"I'm not sleeping with her ." Taylor said, "If I were to ever start a relationship with Wash, I would court her first, then marry her, that's how we do things the civil way."

"Oh my god." Mary took a step back. "Of all the people in Terra Nova, I had to be shacked up with the old timers. The really old timers." She hunched over. "You guys are no fun." Wash smiled as she patted Mary's back.

"Alright, We'll see you in a few." Taylor climbed into the rover as they all waved to the men leaving.

.

.

.

"I'm bored!" Mary had been spinning in a wheeled desk chair before she gave up and whined to Alicia.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have work to do." She flipped another page of her plex and continued reading.

"Isn't there someone else who can take over?" Jumping up she ran to Alicia, behind the skull desk. "I mean seriously I am tempted to play cops and bombers with your soldiers out there."

"That is offensive and you kicked him in the balls and he is the infirmary having a surgery to fix a vein you split." Mary hacked, and ran her hands over her pony tailed head.

"Okay, I'm going out to play."

"Stay in the gates." Mary nodded and moved to leave. "Don't wash that goo off." The girl sighed, and promised she wouldn't wash it off.

.

.

.

Mary was blank. This had no idea what to play, "this is bad." She said to the slasher.

Yes, Mary had left the colony, but what Wash doesn't know won't kill her. Besides, the animal wasn't up for doing much and so she wouldn't go far.

She had her violin on her knee and the bow resting on her hand, she just needed to figure out what to play. Then it clicked. "I'll play the Jurassic Park theme song."

Just as she started, the slasher sat up and looked around, his neck stretched out to listen. He stood up and started walking away. Normally Mary wouldn't have cared, but he was heading towards Terra Nova.

.

.

.

Alicia could not believe her eyes. The sight of a couple hundred Pterosaurs is bad enough as she ordered people around, but add a Slasher nabbing them from the air like a frog in a swarm of flies in the middle of the chaos as people ducked for cover was not helping anything.

The birds seemed to converge on the monster, but gave up when he just kept biting and slashing his tail around. He could have killed someone.

The hoard lifted and the animal started feasting. "Mary!"

"It wasn't me." She said, making Wash looked behind her. "Made ya look," but Alicia just scowled at her. "I'm sorry, everything just got outta hand, it's just-"

"You're going to help your slasher down there clean up everything. Then you are going to set him outside the gates and come straight here."

She sighed, "Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. I'm not your school teacher."

Mary walked down steps and looked around at the mess that used to be the market. There were pterosaurs carcasses everywhere, so she went to the nearest one. She meant to pick it up, but ended up staring at it. It had been gnawed in half and the beautiful bright red streamed out of it, contrasting against it's dark membrane.

Reaching over she gently sift her fingers through the pooling red. Humming she stared to lift her dripping red fingers and drawing pictures on the unmarred stone.

The red was so beautiful, she has never seen such a lovely color, it was messy, but she loved it anyways.

"Mary?" the girl looked up to see Doctor Shannon.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" She asked as the young girl wrapped her hand around the creatures neck. As she lifted, things fell out of it, like stings, all attached, pink and red and squishy. Much like the delicate thing she removed from the ragged man that attacked her and Wash.

But his was bigger.

"Mary!"

"What?" Why did the woman always seemed shocked by Mary, she was no fun like Wash or Taylor.

The older woman grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the infirmary, the girl growling curses the whole way there.

Boylan was pretty sure he heard the phrase, "I do what I want." Come from her. She had to be Taylor and Wash's love child, she just had to.

.

.

.

"Really, woman, really?" She asked as the lady walked her into the building. "Who are you anyways? My fucking mother or Nanny McfuckingPhee?" She ignored Mary and pushed her into the hands on a soldier telling him to keep an eye on her.

"Mark Reynolds, I'm one of-"

"Bored already." She leaned against the wall from him. "Hey, you know that Shannon girl, the older pretty one?" Mary already knew that he was wooing her or whatever you called it, but he seemed like the guy she could mess with. "I heard some scientist hitting on her."

"What?" His jaw set and she fought off a smile, he must really like this girl.

"Yeah, and if you don't show her how much she means to you, she might move on." He was flushed and she could see the tenseness in his entire body now. "Go get her. I won't be going anywhere."

"I'm not that stupid-" Mary jumped up and pointed at a hallway where she was passing from room to room with bottles of water.

"There she is. You can leave me in the same building as her," He stared hard at her and took out a pair of cuffs. "Whoa," She looked at the girl down the hall, "Does she know you're kinky?" He flushed with color again and scowled at her.

"I'm not a perv. They are for you, so you don't run off." He snapped one around her wrist and another around a chair. "Stay." He ordered before walking down the hall.

Resting her head back she sat down in the chair and waited for one of her 'people' to get her.

.

.

.

"Never again, never again." Jim hissed to Malcolm as soon as they dropped off the specimens.

"Shannon, it peed on you, it's not the end of the world." Nathaniel didn't understand why he was so upset, sure it drenched his shirt, but shit happens. No pun intended.

"Speak for yourself." The man said as he raced back to his home, no doubt to disinfect himself and burn the shirt.

"Sir." Wash saluted him as soon as he started for the infirmary, both Alicia and Elizabeth informed him to come to the infirmary immediately regarding Mary. Couldn't it wait until this crisis was over.

His second was informing him of the injured count and damages as they went, a stress head ache already forming.

As soon as he entered the infirmary, something threw him off. Mary was smirking her evil little smirk, while cuffed to a steal chair down the hall. "What did she do?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about." Elizabeth crossed her arms, "But where is Mark, I put him in charge of her." The adults went to ask her but she laughed harder as they passed a closet. Nathaniel stopped. He played this game before and took a few steps back, watching her reaction for direction.

She smiled widely as he placed a hand on the closet door and suddenly he was turning the knob.

"Reynolds!" The young man stepped out of the closet with the young Miss Shannon blushing behind him. He stood at attention as Nathaniel looked him over. He really didn't have time for this.

"Wash take care of this, Elizabeth come tell me what's wrong?"

.

.

.

Mary sat on her bed. Everything was different, Wash and Taylor didn't talk to her when they walked home. She expected a scolding or lecture, but the silence was worse. It just reminded her how alone she was.

A thud sounded and she tip toed out of her room and down the hall, peeking around the corner to gaze over the scene playing out.

"-could snap and kill anybody on the inside-"

"Alicia, there isn't much we can do, is there? And you were with her when she cut out the organ. Weren't you?"

"I had no idea she would carve out a man's kidney in the heat of the moment, and throw a spider at another." Kidney? Was that what her delicate thing was called, the soft squishiness could still be felt in her hands. Maybe she could get another one and keep it in a jar?

"It worked, she was fighting to protect you too. Alicia, we need to teach her-"

"She is thirteen, Nathaniel, it won't stick." The woman sat down. "What are we going to do with her? Elizabeth even diagnosed her as a psychopath."

Mary had heard those words so many times. In the orphanage, her foster homes, whenever her parental figures found out about her. Always the same: What are we going to do, selfcreated psychopath. Then they would kick her out, it's why she felt better alone in the first place.

She didn't know what to do with herself really, so why leave it to two of the colony leaders?

Mary walked to her room, and laid on her belly on the floor, then slid under the bed to hide.

She didn't like it nor would risk it, to let other people see her cry.

**Please review, I love to hear feedback on this.**


	8. Chapter 8

_I know I can't say this about a lot of people, but we both knew what it was like to hurt so bad. To lose someone you love devotedly in the worst ways._

* * *

"Mary?" Nathaniel stood at her door, knocking gently on the now fixed door. "Listen I was thinking we could go fishing today, or I could teach you how to make a flammable oil. Mary?"

After waiting a few minutes, he gently cracked the door open to look. For the briefest second, he thought she had run away again, but noted her violin on her bed. She was either still here or something bad happened to her. He slipped into the room on quiet feet, the early morning light peeking through the blinds. He walked around her sparse room and stopped at her bed, kneeling slowly, he grabbed the blankets and lifted them to reveal her in the darkness under the bed.

"Mary?" He whispered but she was silent and still, save for her rhythmic breathing.

"Nathaniel," Wash was in the doorway, "Let her sleep." Following her to the kitchen, he helped her prepare breakfast, Alicia only allowing him to cut or stir something and leaving the actually cooking to her. It was quiet that morning, Alicia unnaturally tense.

"She won't hurt us."

"I know, but what about other people. Like Guz," Taylor barked out a laugh, and Alicia smacked his arm. "That's not funny."

"We'll figure it out."

All the while that the adults were talking, Mary was awake under her bed looking at her photograph. She had paid a man to take a picture with what little amount of paper there was left in the world. And now it was all she had, kissing the paper, dreaming that she was kissing the person in the photo, her heart hurt a little as she slipped it into her bra. At least, it would stay safe there.

Crawling out from under the bed she looked around, unsure what to do that day. She didn't feel like doing anything. She felt tired, and she had the dream about the three men. And the girl. Oh that sent an ache through her chest as something constricted painful.

Shaking her head till her brain hurt, she started walking out of the door when her face came into contact with a chest. "The fuck do you want Dinosaur?" She asked, but found her brown eye looking into a different pair of blue eyes.

"Sheriff, lovely to see you again. How's the wife?" She asked with a smirk, trying to hide her pain.

"She wants to talk you, see you every week if your okay with that?" Jim smiled but she just narrowed her eyes at him. "So your first meeting is-

"Go fuck yourself, you can't fix me!" She snarled and pushed the door open, shutting it loudly.

.

.

.

Taylor had heard what they said in the hallway. What just happened?

He stepped around Jim, pointed to the kitchen for him to be debriefed by Wash, and knocked on Mary's door.

"What!?" She yelled, unfortunately giving him permission to enter the room. "Get out-"

"Now, Mary, what's wrong?" He asked, but she just sat up in the bed and turned away from him. "Please, sweetie-"

"Don't you dare!" She twisted around, her face pulled into an ugly snarl, hackles up. "Only one person has had the RIGHT to call me that. And you are not that person, so don't flatter yourself into thinking it."

He held up his hands in surrender. "If you let Wash put goo on you, will you go out fishing with me?" She huffed air out through her nose and grunted again. "Okay, I will go pack the stuff, get that goo on you."

.

.

.

The water was beautiful and went on forever, And Mary loved it. The color reminded her of- No, No. Mary would not think about it. She was trying to forget, couldn't survive remembering in her new life.

"You haven't insulted me that much today." Taylor said as he baited her line. "Are you okay?"

"Haven't been feeling that great."She whispered as she touched the drying goo on her arms, it was all very weird on her skin. She watched Nathaniel throw their lines in.

"Are-," Taylor started organizing his tackle box, which was already OCD organized, "Is it that time of the month?"

"Shut up!" She could not believe he asked her that. "No, it's not, not for another few weeks. And believe me, when it starts I'll be trying to make you cry."

"Looking forward to it." He mumbled. "Then answer me one more question. I noticed that you had a drawing of an orphanage in your book. I'm guessing that you had no parents? No one that was important to you?"

"That's two questions." Dark brown eyes met steely blue orbs and he saw remnants of a torn up person. "No, mother died from childbirth, from what I know, and no father. But there was someone important." She looked out across the water. "I wish she could have seen this. We should both be here watching this."

"Who was she to you?" He asked.

"More questions?" She let out a watery laugh, "I think, I think I was in love with her." Mary always had a tight grasp on her emotions, never let anyone get deep, but god dammit! Dinosaur could get past all the walls. "I never loved anyone before because no one wanted me. Then there was Melissa." Sitting on the rocks she kept her eyes locked on the horizon.

"That is a beautiful name." Taylor took the spot next to her as the memory of the girl popped up in her mind and Mary could almost smell that mint scented lotion she always wore.

"She used to call us MnM. But she was my everything." Mary was silent for a moment to get herself together. "I met her when I was in the orphanage. She gave me her violin when she broke a finger. And when it healed, she let me keep the instrument because she said I could play it better. And when she was adopted, she still came to see me. Melissa wanted me."

The foot steps of something heavy made him look behind him, it was the slasher that mooched food off of them when fishing and hung out with Mary when she went outside the gates. It settled next to her and sniffed her hair.

"Through the years, I left the orphanage and started parkouring around, taking care of myself. I was twelve and she was fourteen. And don't tell me I don't know what love is, because I never liked her for her body, or the fact that she was gorgeous. But she made everything in my life bearable, and never judged me and…Just perfection." She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her shins.

"The ones we love always are." Taylor laughed as he remembered how he felt when he looked at Ayani.

"But one day, I couldn't protect her, I fought for her, but-but they hurt her before they killed her." Her felt tears slide out of her eyes and get caught in the green goo. "And I told the cops, identified them even, but the let the guys go. I was so angry. So I did the only thing that made me feel better."

"Play your violin?"

"I planned for over a month, and trapped them in a building scheduled for demolition, and killed them." She sniffled. "I know I am a bad person, and that I am messed up. But don't try to fix me because Melissa loved me the way I am." Her voice was quivering and Taylor knew she was fighting to keep her composure.

Nathaniel scooted closer, wrapping one arm around her and let her lean in on him. Her face and the goo slid across his side, leaving marks and soon she was sobbing loudly. He hushed her soothingly, and rubbed his hands up and down her back. The slasher scooted closer, making the curve of its neck at least touch her. That was the thing about animals, they may not understand completely, but they knew when something or someone was hurting.

"I understand it." He whispered into her ear. "But she wouldn't want you to be sad."

Mary pulled back and stared at him. "I just want to forget her. Maybe it would all go away."

Nathaniel knew what it felt like to have your heart ripping apart, to have your love killed in front of you and you unable to do anything, but there was something that he learned the hard way, and she needed to hear it from him like he heard it from Alicia.

"Mary, look at me."He tilted her chin up, her mouth tugged down in a frown as tears were gunking up the goo under her eyes. "Never forget about Melissa. Mary. Never ever, because sometimes there will be days when you don't want to do anything, went you just want to die," Something between a grunt and a strangled laugh escaped her throat.

"Had plenty of those."

"But," He lifted her face and used a towel to wipe most of her face of goo. "Melissa is always there."

"Where?!" Tears now fell from her eyes slowly but non-stop, "where is she?"

Nathaniel took a moment to get his words together, because this he couldn't mess up. "When you play that violin so pretty, she's listening, she is that violin. Singing to you so you don't forget about her, or how you felt about her and how she felt about you."

"You have a way with words, but you don't make sense and that makes sense." She mumbled, but she had stopped trembling. "I don't want to be changed." She whispered as she pulled herself from him then shoved her hand inside her shirt to pull out the photo. "I was going to get rid of this here, throw it in the ocean."

Nathaniel leaned over and looked at the girl in the photo. She was pretty for such a young girl, blonde hair and pale skin a little darker than Mary's paleness. But her eyes were shining blue, almost unnervingly so. Like this was a black and white and the only color were those blues.

"I can see why you fell in love with her." Nathaniel smiled. "I have an old picture frame if you want it." She smiled, her eyes still wet and wiped her nose on his ruined towel.

"I'm different, I know, but-but I was happy for the first time in a long time, because she made me happy." Nathaniel understood, he understood that love in its raw form could be with anyone. And he never judged anyone for who they loved.

"Mary, I know we may not seem it, but Wash and I are always there to talk to you, no matter when, where or what about." She leaned against his arm. "And you owe me a shirt. You are racking up quiet a debt."

She smirked and grabbed her line. "Got one. Come on old man." He grinned and grabbed his own line as he felt a tug on his own line. The thing that was eating his bait jumped out of the water. "Holy shit!" Mary had never seen a sea monster like that!

**Review! I felt really sad writing this chapter. And yes I know it is kinda random, But I thought it fit well. And I like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I have been off the radar, It's been crazy with finals and all, but I will start having regular updates again this coming Tuesday, that is when my break starts and I will have all the time to write and stuff….so yeah enjoy.**

_No matter how bad somthing got, she would always do something to make us laugh. She was joy in her own dark and wonderful way._

* * *

Mary was laughing as her and Taylor trekked out of the water. "Think Wash'll be mad?" She asked as she rubbed the rest of the goo from her arms, revealing the still tight pink skin.

"Oh most certainly." He snorted, and she couldn't help her own giggle as she flopped out on the sand which stuck to her like new scales. He sat next to her and looked around. "Where is your slasher?"

Shrugging, she laid back and said, "I'm not his mom." Taylor smiled at this girl. It was almost like he was supposed to find her, supposed to fix her. Maybe the fates decided they needed to heal and gave them each other.

"We need to head back. It's almost noon and Wash is expecting me."

"Oh, I see, you gettin' a little somethin' somethin'?"Mary wagged her brows as she spoke, earning her an eye roll.

"Still not sleeping with her," standing he took her hand and helped her up so they could pack up. She just handed him things and he found a place for them as the sun began to set. They climbed into the rover and set off towards the colony, Mary falling asleep on the way.

.

.

.

"Really Nathaniel?" Alicia's brows were furrowed as she rubbed thick globs of goo on Mary who writhed under her hands. They were sitting in the almost barren market where they meet for lunch and she immediately started on Mary. She seemed to be telling Taylor something before he began giving orders, but Mary didn't pay much attention.

"Stop! Stop! it's cold." She tried to slap the older woman's hands away as the goo was spread over her. "Stop touching me!" Taylor scooped up some goo to start on one of her arms.

"Whoa." Skye walked up to them, her blue eyes looked at the three struggle people who all had goo on them in some way. "Should I come back?"

"Why is she here?" Mary asked from between.

"I'm going to baby sit you-"

"Oh, hell no!"Mary glared at Nathaniel. "The fuck?!"

"Mary!" Alicia hissed and the girl looked down immediately as she mumbled an apology. "Taylor has something he needs to do, if you haven't noticed the bats from hell attacking. Now you are going to go with Skye to the Shannon house where you will be safe until this is fixed."

"I can take care of myself." She countered, reaching for her knife.

"Mary, I need you to take care of Skye, for me." Taylor rested his hand on Mary's goo covered shoulder. She huffed and walked carefully behind the young woman, following her to the house that Shy Sally lived at…of course.

.

.

.

There was a very little girl staring at her as they sat in the living room of the Shannon home. It was awkward because Skye liked the elder Shannon boy, and then there was the elder Shannon girl who talked quickly about something that she didn't understand. And Nervous Nick just happened to be there, _haha, roster mistake my ass!_ It had been a several hours since the Taylor left, he said he had to atch a few of the demon flyers alive and thus she was hear being BABY sat. The littlest Shannon's eyes darted around in fear while Pterosaurs outside pecked at the house from the outside.

It all happened in maybe twenty minutes. The creatures descending out of nowhere to attack the colony. Suddenly the volume of the racket on the outside rose exponentially and Mary started looking around for an escape route. The older people were going around making sure everything was shut and secure, but even Mary, having cased Taylor's place, knew it wouldn't hold back those things forever.

"Are we going to be okay?" The little Shannon asked in fear as her eyes rose to the rafters wher the shadows of several of the creatures could be scene.

"Of course we are Zoe." Shy Sally lifted her into her arms and started comforting her. Almost immediately Skye was speaking to the older Shannon boy.

"Hey, ya know what?

"What?"

"I bet you sixty terras we don't make it."

"The hell is wrong with you?" Mary scowled at Skye but she just kept talking to the boy. Did she really think they weren't going to make it?

She huffed and sat against the wall. Well shit.

.

.

.

Wash was locked in the Command Center and worried all to hell, her chest tight and cold sweat on her forehead. But she would not let this govern her mind. However, she was now worrying over two people.

In all honesty, Alicia had planned to join the Shannons and Skye at the house, but then the storm fell and they were separated. How was she going to get to Mary?

Pacing the floor once more she bit her lip, was the young teen okay? Was Skye okay? Hell was Taylor okay or would she have to stitch him up again?

"Wash?" the Comm Unit on her shoulder buzzed and she pulled it closer to her mouth. "Howsitgoin?" He didn't usually slur unless he was driving a rover really fast and usually while getting chased by some type of carnivore.

"As well as it can, Sir, how far are you from Terra Nova?" She could tell from sound that the mass was starting to move, but how far? How many people had already been hurt? She was pulled from though when he asked about Mary. "I didn't leave in time before the flyers came in, Sir. I'll radio Jenkins and find out about her."

"Jenkins? Jim told me Reynolds was with the Shannons, Skye and Mary." What? How was she mistaken. Pulling up the roster on her plex, her lips became a fine white line. He will regret being born when she gets her hand on him.

"No, he switched without telling us." She ground out. _That bastard._ However the next moment she thing she heard she kinda felt sorry for the boy. It was Jim screaming in the background having heard everything that was said.

"-That lying, son of a bitch, daughter stealing snake!"

"Calm down Shannon, nothing we can do until we jettison and retur-" He was cut off, but Wash had a little smirk on her face, she could only imagine the pain that boy was in for.

.

.

.

Everyone was asleep. After whatever happened that had the birds retreating, everyone kinda fell asleep. Except for Skye who kissed Josh's forehead and told her to stay until Wash came and got her, leaving her with the three sleeping Shannons and the unconscious soldier.

Suddenly his comm. buzzed to life and Taylor's voice came up. "Reynolds? Wash has informed me that you made an unauthorized switch with Jenkins?" She grinned, he was gonna get his ass kicked. She leaned over him and pressed the button to tell Taylor that he was out like a light. Straightening out again, she looked around she smiled wickedly when her eyes landed on the table where Zoe's markers and clear plastic paper was, but she didn't have much time since he seemed to begin to wake up.

.

.

.

Wash was on her way to collect Mary and rip into Reynolds for his insubordination. Opening the door, she carefully stepped in and frowned when Mary was already at the door with one of her evil smirks on.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you always think of the bad when you see me?" she asked, but then let out a soft laugh.

"Because you have a tendency to-" She let the words die as Reynolds approach the door. "oh, my god."

"Lt.," he saluted her, his fingers just brushing the ink monocle on his skin. There was a line leading down his neck that looked like a chin for it, then a big bushy mustache that curled at the ends and a rather well drawn goatee. "I should go."

"You will run laps tomorrow until I say you can go home, are we clear?" He nodded and started walking away. "And if this happens again, I will have you running laps with Mary chasing you with a knife." This made him speed up, and Wash finally let out the smile that was threating to break the moment she saw the drawing on his face.

"You should have been here, he got knocked out and everything, right infront of his girl too, and then she saw him off and didn't tell him about the marker." Mary was laughing, one hand in her coat pocket as the other grabbed Alicia's hand. "Let go see your man."

"I swear Mary, if you say something like that one more time…"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_She was so much like Wash and I, but at the same time, she was her own person too._

* * *

Sitting up, the young ebony haired girl looked around. It was quiet and dark in the commander's home, and she was still tired. The three of the adults stayed up most of the night, so as soon as they all walked in they just crashed. The older Commander was resting in the middle of the couch, Alicia on his left, her head resting on his shoulder and her nose pressed against his neck. Mary was pressed against his other side, actually feeling comfortable with him holding her as a parent would their child. Her head had been rested on his pectoral muscle when she heard a noise.

Tip toeing to her room where the noises were coming from her room. Opening the door, she found everything messy, but otherwise unharmed and the flyers gone. Reaching into her shirt, she grabbed the picture tucked in her bra and looked at it with a sad smile. Taylor had mentioned giving her a picture frame so she could put it on her bed side table.

She stepped in and a noise made her freeze. A flyer darted from the shadows and shooting straight for her, its claws digging into her hair, and attacking her delicate scalp before a set of large hands wrapped around it and its neck was twisted around until it snapped.

"Stop moving Mary, let me get it out of your hair." Taylor's soothing rumble eased her as he clumsily removed the dead thing. Another set of hands gently began moving her hair from the wounds.

"Let's go clean th-" Alicia was cut off when Mary dropped to her knees and gently collected the three torn pieces of her picture.

"Mary, we can fix it."

"No, I don't think we can. Well, shit." She showed him the pieces and he touched the already dying paper that had been crumbling. It wasn't salvageable, even he knew that. "Maybe this is the universe's way of telling me to let her go." Letting the pieces fall into the waste basket before walking with Wash to the kitchen to get cleaned up.

Nathaniel reached into the basket and grabbed the pieces. Maybe she had drawings of Melissa?

.

.

.

Mary sat on porch, watching people clean up the damage as the sun shone brightly over head. Her hair hung wet around her after Wash forced her to take a shower before disinfecting the wounds and applying medicine, but now she was forbidden from pulling her hear back, so it hung past her shoulders and in her eyes.

"Mary?" Wash's voice was soft, she liked it when it was like this. "Nathaniel told me about Melissa." The girl saw the older woman sit by her through her peripherals and a tan arm wrapped around her shoulders letting her rest her head on the older woman's breast bone, just below the collar bone.

"I miss her." She whimpered, her pale, scared arm crossing over and encircling Wash's waist.

"Do you have another picture of her, or something we could put in the picture frame?" the older woman could feel her head nod and pulled her into a tighter embrace. "From what I heard from Nathaniel, she was perfection."

"She was my everything." They whisper was barely heard. Barely.

"Come on." Alicia stood, her hand laced in Mary's, "You had your magical adventure with Nathaniel, now you're going to have a magical adventure with me."

"Uh, yeah, remember last time we went out?" Mary asked as she was pulled along by the woman, "You almost died and I got chased by a Dinosaur, and I don't mean the Commander. It was a fucking disaster."

"Hush and smile." Alicia ordered, hearing Mary snort.

.

.

.

"Are you a spoiled ass? Yes you are." Mary cooed to the slasher as he laid on his side, enjoying hands of the women on his chest and side. He was actually very soft, down like feathers covering his body.

"You're the one spoiling him." Alicia smiled as Mary huffed at her. She rose, her hand moving to her belt where a knife hung. "Let me see what you can do." Wash tossed her the knife, watching her snatch it from the air almost expertly.

"Get ready for the most beautiful thing you have ever seen."

.

.

.

Page after page in this particular journal was filled with portraits of the blond young woman that Mary had loved. And some of them had such detail…these were far from simple sketches. She was a master with the pen and paper. However, Nathaniel had the Journal as reference for the recreation.

"So can you do it?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" Malcolm asked, actually irritated that he was being pulled from more important cases to fix a photo. A crappy one at that. "Leave it here and it will be done by three." Nathaniel shook his head and rubbed his face. He needed more sleep. However, there was a colony that needed running.

Walking down the street, he fell into a slow gate with Guz, the man using a cane to help himself along. "How are you doing?"

"Taylor," Guz said calmly, "If you ever told me that there would come a day where I would have to take heavy pain killers and still almost pass out when I take a leak, I would cuss you out. But now..." He slowly, like a young child, took a step at a time up to the command center.

"I'll tell Mary not to come near you." Nathaniel patted his shoulder, he truly pitied the man after knowing just how much power runs through the young girl.

.

.

.

"And where did you learn that?" Alicia was quiet surprised by the young girl. She had excellent flexibility and the older woman wanted to see her in a real fight. One of the advantages Mary had was that she was smaller, which meant she could move faster, but she also had to get closer to an enemy.

"You know, here and there, after getting into a few fights. Melissa knew this old army guy who taught me more, and I kinda just went from there." Sitting on the ground, the girl smiled up at Alicia. "Hey, why does that Boylan man think you and I are related?"

"Well, you cuss like a sailor." Wash started, her dark eyes looking over the smaller and younger version of herself. "Boylan was one of the few that came to Terra Nova and Knew back when I was a fresh. He has a picture of me the day I met him. You look a lot like I did." Taking the young girl's hand, she petted the soft skin of her scar. "Mary, I don't want you to become like me."

"Why? You're cool."

"Because," Wash laid back in the grass. "The road to wisdom and the road of pain are one in the same. Taylor knows it better than anyone, and so do I, but you are like a pretend daughter for me and the boss which means you will never be in the position I found myself over and over again."

"WHOA! When did this conversation turn to sex?" Mary's eyes were wide. "I don't want to know what positions you two use! Oh Fuck, my brain, my I. Q. is dropping by the second."

Alicia sat up as she rolled around in the grass, clutching her skull and crying about broken brain syndrome. Reaching over she thumped Mary, before her fingers started dancing down her ribs, eliciting high pitch laughter. "Get your head out of the gutter girl."

"I'm sorry, but I like to keep things happy, plus you make it really easy." She grinned as Alicia's eyes narrowed. Letting out a squeal she jumped up and started running as the older woman chased her. Running to a large knotted tree, the slasher started after them at a lazy gate.

Finding hand holds, she started up the tree, a big smile on her face until she got about ten feet up, where she could find no more hand holds.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked as she started up after Mary.

"This tree is amazing. Think it would make a good house." She dug her knife into the bark. "Throw me your knife. I want to see the top." Alicia shook her head.

"Come down, we can get a ladder and come tomorrow." Alicia watched with a chill up her spine as the girl remained above the Lieutenant. She finally made a slow descent back to the forest floor where Alicia slung an arm over her shoulders. "Let's go home, plus your dino's going off." She nodded towards the creature that was stomping away with its tail high, a sign that the animal was hungry.

.

.

.

Taylor took another sip of the hard scotch, sitting on the couch and waiting for his women to come home. He stopped for a moment, thinking, he was beginning to fall into the family man role again, the last time this happened, it was in Somalia-

"Commander," Alicia walked into the house, Mary behind her. They both looked happy, and sun kissed. "Sir, do you want to go out tonight? For dinner, the market is still open." His chilly blue eyes flicked between the two smiling women. They could be sisters, or mother and daughter. It was kinda scary. He leaned back against the chair as Mary ran into her room.

"Sure." Rocking forward to stand, a ninety pounds of a person collided with him, forcing him back. "Oh." His brows rose in surprise as his hand came up to pat her back. Mary shifted her head so she could whisper in his ear.

"How did you bring her back to me?" He felt a wetness on his neck and it took him several moments to realize she was crying. He couldn't help the smile as she squeezed him one last time before leaning back.

"I'm Commander Nathaniel Taylor, what can't I do?"

"Okay, Taylor Almighty." Alicia laughed, "So what has he done to earn the devil's favor?" Mary twisted around and ran to her room only to return with a picture frame. In the frame was a photo or a fourteen year old blonde beauty with the most arresting blue eyes. The entire photo had the color strengthened which made the girl in the photo look healthier.

"How did you do it?" Mary asked again as Alicia looked at him with the slightest upturn of her lips and eyes filled with mirth.

"I had one of mine fix it. Otherwise what would I do with that frame?" She smiled at his lame excuse and hugged him again.

"Thank you so much." She whispered before running to her room.

"Looks like I am making dinner here." Alicia walked forward and laid a kiss on his white haired head.

"Hey." He looked at her, knowing this platonic form of affection in their relationship. She had never gone further than kissing his hair.

"Shut up, it was a peck and no one saw-"

"Or so you think." Mary said, leaning against the hallway wall. "Yeah, yeah, I know, go to my room." She turned on her heel and left as Alicia started in the kitchen, a smile on her lips.

"And who said you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"What's a dog?" Mary asked from her room, pulling a surprised laugh from Nathaniel.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_There were times when she could have died, but she never let it break her. No matter how bad it got, she was still her stubborn self." _

Skye laughed as she took the third seat in the Taylor-Wash household. It was Sunday and she was there for their weekly breakfast, it was kinda like a family get together.

They were all seated when a crash resounded from Mary's room followed by an, "Imalright!" Three pairs of eyes stayed locked on the door to her room when she came out holding her hand.

Alicia rocked up and out of her seat to approach the girl who promptly ran into the bathroom. "Mary."

"I'm fine." She called from behind the door, which told Alicia she was not.

"She sounds like me." Skye whispered to Taylor before joining the older woman at the door. "Mary, open up or I swear I will pick this lock."

"…Just Wash, okay?" The door unlocked and Alicia slipped in to see Mary washing her hand of blood.

"Fuck, what did you do?" Wash pulled open a cupboard to get the first aid kit. Returning to the sink, she found that it was actually rather shallow cut on Mary's hand. Pulling out an antibacterial cream and gauze before cradling the girl's hand carefully and cleaning it properly, taking care to fix it and hold the girl's face in her hands.

"How did this happen?" Mary couldn't look her in the eye, she was actually embarrassed by how this happened.

"I had my knife-"

"Do I need to take that away?"

"No!" Dark eyes jumped up to look at amber ones glowing with worry. "It was an accident, I was sharpening it with a whetstone that Reynolds gave me-"

"What?" Alicia growled, if that cut was deeper she could have lost function to her fingers.

"Oh, please," Mary rolled her eyes, "he needed help with wooing the sheriff's daughter. So I asked for it in exchange for playing some romance numbers for his girl on my violin."

"But he still shouldn't have given you something like that." Alicia sighed. "Keep the blade pointed away from you when you are ever using or sharpening it." Leaning down she kissed Mary's forehead. "I slaved over breakfast, so you had better eat." Turning around, she placed her hand between Mary's shoulder blades to guide her into the kitchen.

.

.

.

"No!" the younger girl cried to Wash as soon as the adults told her they were leaving Skye in charge. That was not fair, besides Mary knew that girl was hiding something big.

"Yes, and you will be good, I'll pick you up around three this afternoon." Before Mary could continue both Commander and Lieutenant were off down the road, leaving the smaller girl scowling.

"So, what shall we do?" Skye asked, a nervous smile on her face, but Mary just stared at her.

"I'm going to go play outside." She turned on her heel and started to the fence. She heard the gravel crunch behind her and knew that Skye was following.

She kept up a brusque walk through the jungle as Skye tried to coerce her to go back to the colony. Mary was about to tell her to shut up when a sharp pain exploded in the back of her head and she faintly heard Skye scream.

Twisting around, she almost blacked out at the motion to come face to face with one of the raggedy people. He looked angry, but his eyes were on Skye now. She needed to get him away from her.

"Hey Skye. Any news?" Mary's disoriented eyes flickered to Skye. She didn't look frightened at all, in fact she actually looked annoyed.

"Do you know him?" Mary reached for a knife, but hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her. Skye snarled at the man that held Mary.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with you."

"No, but she killed Al," Suddenly her entire body was being lifted and thrown a few feet. Her ankle gave out on her and she tumbled to the ground, getting on her hands and knees to push herself up. However, the bastard saw this coming and she felt a striking pain at the side of her ribs. That ass hole kicked her. She was going to kill him.

Growling as she crawled to her knees, she was almost on her feet when the man, the one that already kicked her, punched her causing her eye screaming in pain.

"STOP! STOP!" Skye was at her side, pulling data chip from her bag and tossing it to the first man. "Now, leave, you've got want you want."

"Til' next time, Bucket." Mary didn't see the men leave, but heard them start to walk away. However, she wasn't done. Pulled her knife, she positioned it in her palm, just the way she had down so many times before. Throwing it, a meaty thunk sounded and Mary almost cracked a smile as the man that hit her dropped, He wouldn't breath much longer as the blood gushed heavily from the back of his neck.

The other raggedy man, the one Skye seemed to know, turned around as he pulled his gun up and aimed. "Fuck You." Mary spit out before she felt a slamming force on her shoulder and collar bone as blinding pain made her sight turn white.

He had started walking towards them last she saw, but she really was tired and scared at the same time.

However, even the shock from hearing an old voice didn't stop her from going into a deep sleep quickly.

_"Not yet, Baby, they still need you, Love. You have so much to give."_

.

.

.

Alicia chewed her lower lip as she looked over the reports, unaware that someone watched her with chilling blue eyes from behind his skull desk. "Wash?" She looked up with wide eyes because the sound of his voice was rather, well, not appropriate for the office.

"Sir, um, if you look here." She stood behind him and leaned over to let him see the screen of her plex. "We need to finish-"

"Alicia, don't you think the new houses will get done on time without pushing the crew?" He stood up, he actually needed to find a way to get her hand off his shoulder without making her uncomfortable.

Walking to the window, he leaned on his hands, supporting him on the lip of the window. A screech hand his eyes dashing around. "Oh, Shit." He started for the door, "Wash, let's go."

Both of them were out the door and Alicia felt her heart in her throat as the Slasher of Mary's left the bleeding girl and Skye at the gates.

Wash skidding to Mary's side as Skye as pulled from the girl by the Commander, him watching his best medic work as Rovers drove to them, carrying Doctors and stretchers.

"Sixers jumped us." Skye cried into Taylor's chest, trembling as Mary was rolled on her side where she immediately started puking a mixture of her breakfast and blood.

"Mary?" Alicia cupped her face in her hands. "Stay with me honey, I need you to look at me." Alicia would never admit this, but she was on the verge of hysterics. The only other person who caused this sort of feeling was the Commander when he was badly hurt.

"I know a secret." Mary whispered as a shiver ran down her spine, she was cold and hurt and she really didn't like it. "I heard Melissa, too. She told me-"

"You can tell me later." Alicia held her hand when Shannon took over and they got her into the rover.

.

.

.

"How bad?" Taylor asked, standing a few feet behind Alicia who leaned against Mary's room door. She had her arms wrapped around her middle, a sign Nathaniel knew all too well.

"She could have died. We left her for an hour and this is what happens. What if-if," She became quiet, and a small shiver ran through her. He reached forward and rested his palm on the muscle between her shoulder and neck. Squeezing before letting, he moved closer and pulled her to him. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck to bury her face in his shoulder. What a wonder Mary was, burrowed into the hearts of the stony Commander and his second.

"She's okay now, you heard the doc." He mumbled against her soft black hair, the same color as the locks of the child they worried over.

"I know, but this was the second time, this cannot happen again." Wiping her eyes, she didn't want evidence of it on her face.

"Good fuggin gracious, get a room. Preferably not mine." Mary mumbled as she attempted to glare at them, but was too exhausted to even get it to look somewhat like a hateful look.

Alicia breathed a sigh of relief. "She's just fine," Sitting next to her, the older woman ran her fingers through the child's hair. "I swear you need to stop scaring me." Mary managed a smile as Taylor walked in the room.

"Hey, Devil spawn." Nathaniel gave her a lopsided grin as she let a little smile out.

"Hey, Dinosaur. Is Wash pregnant, because I heard pregnant people cry a lot-"

"I'm not sleeping with Wash and she is not knocked up." Taylor said in almost a monotone, but secretly he missed these crude jokes from the little spit fire. "Heard you took out a man."

"He was a dick and that warranted death." She said with her eyes closing, The Doc had put her on some heavy pain killers and sedatives so he was sure she would be in and out of consciousness often.

As she drifted into sleep, Taylor reached over and tugged gently on the end of Wash's pony tail. "Let's let her rest." Nodding, Wash walked out of the hospital a foot between her and her Commander.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I just got over having a cold, before my lovely niece and nephew gave me a violent stomach virus. I just got through the fevers and can get liquads into my body, so I am sorry for this being late. But yeah, enjoy.**

"_She once told me that Mel was guiding her, helping her with her decisions. I think it was her way of dealing with it all alone."_

Mary came too, lazing in a foggy brain when a face swam into her vision. "Hey, Mary, how are you doing?" Skye? Why was she here?

"Can't really feel anything," She mumbled, "Where's Taylor and Wash?" The girl looked around, her blue eyes darker in color than Nathaniel's but still clear and full of worry.

"They aren't here," Mary lolled her head to see more of the room, Skye in the seat next to her. "I wanted to ask you not to tell." The older girl chewed her lip. "Please, I know what I did was terrible, but-"

"You are betraying your Commander, you leader, the man who loves you as a daughter." Mary was angry, but the fire was merely an ember in her chest as the pain killers and sedative kept her calm and tired. "When they get here, I will tell them." She turned her head away, closing her eyes and pretending to sleep.

.

.

.

_"Mary, I'm serious," Melissa was gently swiping at the blood on Mary's lip with a cloth. "How am I supposed to sleep at night when you are off fighting with strangers and those bad street boys? You're just a little girl." Dark eyes snapped up to the beautiful blonde, her lips looked soft and she was wearing that red lipstick Mary thought was so pretty, but now they were turned down in a frown. _

_ "I can't believe you would say that Mel." Mary leaned back on the table, at ten, she was smaller than her twelve year old best friend. "You are supposed to be on my side." Melissa dropped her hand with a huff, the blood seeping from Mary's split lip. _

_ "I am on your side. I am trying to protect you so you aren't terribly hurt. Just because you have that wicked knife doesn't mean you are some ninja in the shadows, you come home every night banged up to shiner-ville." The blonde's soft hands cupped her face. "I have known you the longest, and you play those strings so lovely. I can't be told one day that you're dead."_

_ Mary was quiet for a while, the silence was punishment enough. Melissa knew that the loudest scream and scolding for her best friend was complete silence between them. Taking the wet cloth she started dabbing at her own wounds, Mel watching from a chair across the room. _

_ "Mel," Mary licked the blood from her lip, she couldn't take this treatment from the only person that cared for her. "I don't always mean to get into fights, sometimes they start it, they think it's fun to hit me."_

_ "Then run away!" She rose and walked to Mary, her hips swaying a little, that was one thing about Melissa. She was getting older and her hips and breast were more prominent, but Mary had no idea why she was paying so much attention to these small changes in her friend._

_ "And lose my pride, Sorry Mel, but that's all I really have that I can call my own." Mary was stubborn as ever, but Me knew her way around that._

_ "And me? You have me."_

_ "Yeah, but you're my friend-"_

_ "What if I don't want to be friends?" Mel stared into Mary's dark eyes with her bright ones as the girl looked at her with a mixture of shock and horror._

_ "You don't want to be my friend?"_

_ "I want to be so much more, but I am so afraid you'll die that I don't want to be more." She stomped around, eyes darting back a d forth, but always finding Mary. _

_ "What do you mean more?" Mary was confused, what does more than best friends mean? Taking tentative steps back to her, Mel took her hands and looked into her eyes as if asking for permission. _

_ "Mary, people don't just do things with no explanation. There is always a reason behind someone's actions." Mary was at a loss, but Mel always had a way with words and knew she would get to her point. "There is a reason to this." Moving in, her blue eyes flickered to Mary's lips, then back to her eyes._

_ Those soft red lips touched Mary's, didn't press. Just a chaste peck that had two girls falling desperately in an abyss that will leave one crippled._

_._

_._

_._

Mary's dark eyes found her lost in Wash's own dark ones as she was told about all that she had been missing, including about Taylor going to a outpost that has been under radio silence for over seventy six hours.

"That sounds so cool. I wanna go." She tried to sit up, but Alicia merely pressed her hand to Mary's shoulder, keeping her down with ease.

"No, because we need to know what was wrong first." Petting the girl's head she smiled. "Besides, the harvest festival is in three months and Tasha is going to be barraging the Commander and I."

"What's the harvest festival?" Mary hoped it wasn't a party.

"It's a celebration of the crops and good harvests and the passing of another year, reminds us why were are working so hard here." Alicia smiled, "Do you have any nicer clothes?"

"Go into my room and pull my back pack from under my bed, in the bottom is a dress of mine and Melissa's." Mary knew what she would find but she just couldn't tell her, maybe her seeing with help get a point across.

.

.

.

"_Wow," Mellissa made a show of looking Mary over, the girl blushing as her girlfriend circled around her. "You will be perfect on my arm." Melissa was older, but she was an inch shorter than Mary, which was why both girls were wearing heels in their homecoming attire. The dance was going to start soon and they were doing final touches. Mary insisted she wasn't going to by dolled up, so Melissa wisely put her in a flowing strapless black dress, with a woman's shapely white dress coat and a bow tie on her pale bare neck. Mary was actually excited to go as a date to a high school dance, she felt so…normal._

_ Melissa smiled at her father and mother who took pictures and of course, embarrassed Mary's love as any parent would. When they finally got to the train, she just could help it as she dropped a kiss on Melissa's cheek. She really wasn't one for public affection, but her love was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time. No wonder she was the model in most of Mary's realistic sketches._

_ "I can't wait to show you off. It will be us, MnM forever." Melissa hugged her closer as they stepped off the train, pulled their rebreathers back on and headed towards the school, homecoming in full swing already._

_ Mary noted the odd looks she got from people, they knew she was younger, but they also decided this wasn't right. Mary glared at the chaperone of the dance, who refused their money and wouldn't let them in._

_ "This isn't fair!" Mel hissed, her bright eyes sparkling and angry. Even Mary would obey her when she got to this point. She wrapped her arms around Melissa, starting to pull the blond away. "This is stupid as shit, fucking aye." Mary started laughing through her rebreather as they headed towards the down town restaurants. But Melissa never cussed, it was Mary who had the potty mouth._

_ "Mel, let's have a nice dinner, I brought money." Mel stared at her, her brows still furrowed angrily. "Okay, I stole it from the cash box at the school. Asses will be getting checked for weeks the way this economy is going. And after words we can go to your place and watch the clock for the new day and put this one behind us." The older girl's eyes smiled, taking her hand and starting down the street. _

_ If only they knew that Mel would never see that clock again._

.

.

.

When Mary woke form her memory-dream, she knew that someone was in the room with her. "The hell do you want, traitor?"

"You didn't tell Wash." Mary snapped her head around, vision swirling at the motion.

"You should be running, you little, shit eating liar. I knew, I knew there was something about you that just wasn't right." Mary was snarling and felt more awake. "I just fucking knew, and you know what's worse, those bastards are responsible for almost killing Wash." Mary stared hard at her, "Do you think the Commander, a man who has gone through that much could go through losing more." Skye was on the verge of tears, "He is barely a fucking robot, you bitch."

"I know, but you need to understand-"

"I understand." Mary hissed. "There is a reason behind everything and everyone, the love of my life told me that and you know what…I want to hear your words, I want your voice to tell me what's worth destroying nearly a thousand people for?"

"My mother," Skye blurted, her breathing was irregular, Mary had successfully upset her, but instead of the natural high she got from it…she felt bad. "She is sick and they said if I said anything or don't help them they would kill her." She scooted forward to whisper to Mary. "She's all I have."

"I know." Mary scowled. "Figured it had to be something important." She huffed, "If I help you rescue her, will you stop hurting the Commander."

"Yes, of course." Skye nodded before Mary crossed her arms over her chest.

"Leave. We are done here. When we speak of this, it will be me starting the conversation, not you." Mary's brows furrowed further. "Go!"

Skye jumped up and scurried out, Mary had control of a sixteen year old in a dangerous business. She laid back against the pillow. "Oh, Mel, I really need you now."

"Mary." Wash stood in the door with the once white jacket in hand. Holding it up, she looked over the blood stain again.

"I broke so many promises that night."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I made this longer as an apology for being so sick lately and not updating much, Also there will be a Christmas chapter, because I did get asked that.**

** I would also like to thank **_**Smiley**_**, **_**metube**_**, **_**savirose23, **_** and **_**hopeowl **_** for your reviews, it really does motivate me to write more. **

"_She had so much in her past weighing her down, even had the heart to talk me down a time or two."_

* * *

Walking in, Wash sat down next to Mary's bed. "You wanna tell me why there is blood and dirt all over this?" She asked quietly and softly, a feeling of dread rising in her stomach.

"It was my jacket. Melissa got me into it for her homecoming dance. It was actually a few months after my twelfth birthday. God, she was gorgeous." Dropping her head back into the pillow, Mary closed her eyes.

"_Hey." Mary looked over her shoulder, annoyance written all over her face. Why couldn't she be left alone with her girlfriend for the night? "Hey, sinners I'm talking to ya." She dropped her hand down to Melissa's lower back and started walking a little faster towards Mel's apartments. _

"Those bastards. Guns were more expensive in 2149, I thought they would have knives, but they had a gun. Shot at us before I could see it properly."

"You watched her die?"

_ Mel's eyes were wide as she held her midsection. Red broke through the white of her dress before Mary was at her side. She started sinking to the ground, her blue eyes darting to Mary for help as the younger girl gently laid her girlfriend on the dirty concrete. "Melissa, look at me. Keep your eyes on me." Mary said as she balled up her jacket, a woman not far from them had said she called for an ambulance. Pressing her jacket on the wound, Mary kept talking loudly through her rebreather before Mel ripped her own off, her whole face twisted into a thing of fear and pain._

"She begged me not to let her go, she begged me." Mary shivered at the memory, _blood running over white teeth as soft red lips pleaded to be kept near._ "I have never been begged before." A warm calloused hand slipped over Mary's own.

"Mary, I left you alone for an hour and you come back to me injured. I leave you here for a night, and suddenly you seem distant. What's happening?"

"I hate hospitals, the last time I was in one in the future, I was being told that Melissa had died. Please take me home." Looking to those warm, dark eyes, she tried to find a place where she was safe in them. It was so easy to find with Melissa.

"I'll talk to the doc," Wash stood up, keeping the jacket in hand as she went. Mary watched her walk to the door, her eyes staying on the place the woman had once been.

.

.

.

"Shannon." Wash was on her way to find a doctor when she saw the officer. "What are you doing here?" Jim looked rather disheveled and like he hadn't slept in a little while.

"Looking for you, I want a rover to go get my wife." He set his jaw and looked like he was ready to put up a fight.

"Zebra what's up?"

"Mary!" Wash didn't turn around to the girl¸ but knew she was there. "Jim, I can't send a search party yet, and Mary," She gave the girl a glare. "Give me a minute to find a doctor."

Before the girl could respond, Wash went off looking for a nurse or somebody to help her, but found herself in a dark, quiet room. Stepping in she closed the door and leaned against the wall where she slid to the floor.

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against them. Taking a deep breath in, she let it out slowly. In all these weeks that Mary had been with Alicia and Taylor, she never seemed to be so upset as now. Did the attack trigger the memories that she seemed to be swimming in now? She had no idea. Wash could honestly handle a knife wielding child better than this depressed maturing person.

And Taylor was a completely different story. She was constantly worrying over him since Somalia and he always seemed to be the one running into things. Only getting worse since arriving here. He would go out in the wild leaving her in charge like he would leave a wife in charge of a house. She was always between pissed and scared. The idiot had her worry over him as much as Jim worried over his wife.

Why hadn't he contacted her yet? It's been over seven hours. Maybe she should let Jim go or even go with him.

Standing, she brushed the back of her hand over her forehead and walked out of the dark room, running right into a nurse.

.

.

.

Mary sat in the Command Center and watched Wash pace back and forth. "I cannot believe this." Wash muttered angrily, barking at the guards that informed her off Malcolm's and Jim's disappearances. Mary was actually twirling in Taylor's chair behind his skull desk, humming to a tune she once played on her violin.

She would be playing it now, but the wound to her shoulder kept her from even grasping the neck of the instrument. However, Mary was taking note of the words Wash said for future use as insults.

"Look if the Zebra wants to die by Taylor let him, nothing wrong with that." Mary's eyes continued to follow Alicia as she just continued her walk from one end of the room to the other.

"Mary, I need Malcolm and Jim is an ass hole that Taylor seems to trust, so yes, I am worrying." She growled and dropped into her desk chair, "Shannon's as retarded as monkey shit." She dropped her face into her hands, but Mary's next comment had her chuckling.

"What's a monkey?"

.

.

.

Alicia was sitting at her desk, Jim had contacted her a few hours ago a little bit after Mary had fallen asleep in Taylor's chair. He had informed her of the current state of Elizabeth and Taylor also saying that Nathaniel had left and is most likely going back to the colony. As she looked over another report, two soldiers came in telling her that Taylor's motorcycle was within a click of Terra Nova.

She had the regular security precautions put up and then some. Martial law in effect and even extras soldiers on duty.

So imagine her surprise when Maddy Shannon and Mark Reynolds come busting into the office.

"Lt. Washington I have to speak with you"

"Not now Maddy, Reynolds get her out of here. Now!"

"Lieutenant, all she want-"

"It was an order-" the command dies on her lips as a familiar face grabbed the boy from behind and a knife is pressed quickly to Reynolds' neck. Well, son of a bitch. She had Maddy behind her in seconds, the girl scared and gasping, she was sure, to keep from crying.

"You're not too good at following orders are you soldier?"

"You're sick Commander, you've been infected with something that has got you confused. The war is over." Yes, Alicia knew that this was what his mind would go to. It was the most prominent thing in his history and something she knew well. "Has been for a decade, we won."

"Don't you lie to me Wash, I want answers." Maddy cried out when he pulled the knife harder against her beau's neck.

"You don't wanna do that sir, he's a soldier. One of your men. His name is Reynolds. Mark Reynolds. He came out here on the fifth pilgrimage. He came here because of you." Wash was trying to think up ways to defuse this shit storm, but most of them consisted of beating him into unconsciousness and one where he sat down and let her figure things out. Not great outcomes here. "Because seven years ago you led us to this place," he twirled the boy around, holding him at knife point still, but at least he was a little farther away and it was a step in the right direction. "So that we could have a second chance."

His face twitched in thought and anger…and because he was scared. "What is this place?"

Anyone would have answered with Terra Nova, but she answered with a stronger truth. "Home."

"This is home?" he asked and Alicia nodded as she said yes. Immediately Reynolds was pushed back and into Maddy's worried arms. "Alright then where's my wife? Show her to me."

"Whoa?" Mary was sitting in the chair. "You had a wife? Jeez you guys never tell my anything." Mary was sitting in his seat, watching everything go down and unfortunately closest to Taylor.

"Hush, Mary." Alicia said in her 'obey me' voice.

"Yeah, _Mother_." Mary added as an insult but just got a weird look from Taylor.

"Ayani's gone Nathaniel." Wash rarely used his first name in public, but now she did to get him to focus and for him to know that what she said was the painful truth. And of course he denied it. "She died."

"No, you're lying to me, Wash." He suddenly looked frightened and sad, like a part of him did remember and was just now breaking through.

"You know that I would never lie to you about anything. This is your place. This is your home. You've forgotten, that's all. We're gonna help you find a way to remember."

"Ayani's dead." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and Wash whispered a yes anyways as he backed up a little. "Well…I-I don't want to remember that." He brought the knife to his throat, but a little hand was already wrapped around the blade.

"You seem like a good man, you wouldn't want people to remember that when you killed yourself you hurt an innocent girl. Do You?" He stared at Mary, her dark eyes warm and a little smile on her face. "I know the pain, I do. You think you can protect them, but then someone does something you don't expect and you are left with blood on your hands and trying to put your guts back in your stomach. The worst part is stitching it all up. It's messy and sometimes it's not the best, but you make do and go on."

Her other hand lifted weakly and petted the side of his stomach. "I told you 'bout Melissa, she was my bright spot and she begged me not to let go as she died. I've been thinking all day about what she said with a new outlook. And maybe she meant, don't let go of life, I'd like to think that's what she meant anyways. Isn't that what our loved ones want us to do, continue to become great?" his arm was dropping and the knife came to his side as Wash took her steps toward them.

Whatever this little girl was doing, it was working, and Alicia pressed a hypodermic needle into his arm, whispering quietly to him as they sat him in the chair where he soon passed out.

"Get him to the infirmary and in restraints." She ordered softly to a set of soldiers who came in to check on her, Mary by her side. "And you…what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm awesome." She shrugged as she wrapped an arm around Wash, one of her own wrapping over the younger girl's shoulder. "So can I go to the bar now? I swear I won't drink." Alicia laughed and started walking them to the infirmary as well, after ordering Mark to take Maddy home of course.

"And kiss her this time, dumbass." Mary yelled after them, chuckling at how they got closer together.

.

.

.

Rolling over, Mary looked at the clock. 1:09 pm. The Hell? She had slept into the afternoon? Sitting up slowly she touched her shoulder gently pain spiking forth. And who the hell brought her home and tucked her in her own bed? Probably Alicia.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed and started out of her room and across the hall. Opening Taylor's door she squealed and shut it once more. "If you're gonna fuck, get a lock." Mary yelled and she heard Wash laughing as Taylor groaned.

"We are not fucking, we are talking. You can come in." He yelled, but she raised a brow.

"Are you sure you have ALL your clothes on?" She asked, but only got him repeating his order for her to come in.

She entered quietly and padded over to the bed where both adults were laying down, side by side and still in full dress. "We were talking."

"Yeah, sure." Mary said sarcastically as Wash pulled her down between them. It took several minutes for her to find a comfortable position, head nestled against Taylor's chest, but back pressed against Wash. "So, are you still crazy?"

"No," Taylor smiled at her, "I am okay now, thanks to you and Wash." He leaned over and kissed Mary's forehead. "I remember everything you told me, you know you should become a writer. You are my annoying little fly."

"What's a fly?" She asked before Wash rolled her eyes.

"I need to teach you some things." Standing she petted Mary's head. "You should go get something to eat, Mary, before you get sick." The young girl nodded and went off to the kitchen. Alicia made to follow her, when Taylor caught her hand.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Alicia." He pulled her closer, going as far as pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"You didn't hurt me Nathaniel, you frightened me." She slid closer and leaned over to place a peck to his forehead. Unfortunate that he looked up at her when she did this. Alicia ended up placing the small kiss on the tip of his nose before a bright blush spilled onto her cheeks and forehead.

"Dude! Get a damn lock or put a sock on the door." Mary hissed, scaring the two adults away from each other as she stood in the door with a glass of water and a fruit. "Fuckin Aye."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I hope you like this, it was kinda rushed, but yea….I have gifts to wrap. Enjoy and Review.**

_"If it weren't for Mary, well, I would still be stuck in the same miserable cycle I had once called life."_

"Please, Ma'am, We wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important." A photographer and Reilly stood in her kitchen. "You owe me anyways."

"Because a inappropriate calendar you create every year of the girls in Terra Nova is important." Wash was looking them over with an arched brow, she currently stood in her usual military uniform and making breakfast for the little one that was helping Taylor put up a tree in the living room. "And no way would I do this as payment. That's blackmail."

"Please, I will do your paper work for a month." Reilly got on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her. "Two months? Six? A year!"

"Fine. However, I want the scars photo-shopped out and no one beyond us knows." Alicia ground out. "I will not be identified." She scrapped the food onto a plate and looked at the photographer. "I'll be at your place in an hour."

Both women nodded and ran out as The Commander walks in, wiping his forehead of sweat. "Finally got it up." He announced as she tossed him a fruit and lowered the plate a little for Mary to grab, her sliding on her socked feet.

"Thanks Wash!" She slid all the way to the table where she sat and started to shovel the food in her mouth. "What are you doing today?" She asked with a smile, her arm still useless…almost, she did manage some things with her violin though.

"Uh, work." Alicia grabbed her plex and went to her room. "Taylor, watch her today."

.

.

.

Mary had told Taylor that she was going to take a nap, she really wandered if he was that stupid as she walked down the street with her violin in hand. She was in the red with Reynolds and honestly it made her uncomfortable to owe someone she didn't know well.

Buying a flower in the market, Skye snuck up on her. "Boo."

"Good F-" the rest of her sentence was cut off by Skye as her hands clapped over Mary's lips. She growled and opened her lips, biting into the older girl's hand. She yelped and ripped it away.

"Jesus, that was unnecessary." She rubbed her hand on the cloth of her hip, trying to ease the pain. "the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, you know…stuff." She shrugged, starting of again. "So, tell me about That Shannon Boy. He's cute." She smiled as Skye blushed.

"He's nice, something new, but he's pining over the girl he left."

"Hm, must be hard, just be careful, this is delicate stuff you are dealing with." She reached out and grabbed Skye's hand as they passed several soldiers. "Assholes will report me to Wash or Taylor if I'm out alone, so just act cool."

"Where are we going?"

"Pfft," She looked at her as if Skye were an idiot. "I don't know."

.

.

.

Stretching on the red silk, the camera flashed again to leave Alicia momentarily blind. "Look up a little." Melinda, the photographer said, she had Alicia placed on a whole set, Christmas tree in the back ground as she took images of Alicia from the chin down. The only way they could get away with her being in the shots was if they didn't reveal her, so all the makeup she wore was bright red lip stick that matched the scanty naughty Santa outfit.

"I will never be able to look you two in the eye again." She groaned as soon as she had the okay to get up. With speed unparallel, she pulled her clothes from her bag. "Shit, I need out of this, I feel disgusting."

"You look hot." Reilly was currently looking over the shots they got as it was placed in the calendar. "Just saying." Alicia just growled at her.

"This stays between us, even if I die, you will take this to your own stupid graves." She started pulling on her boots, a sinking feeling of embarrassment filling her. Did she really just do that? She would probably regret this later. "Reilly, I owe you nothing now. I don't care if you saved my ass a year ago, this is payment." Glaring at her, Alicia's special talent for scaring the crap out of anyone came out in seconds.

She sighed and walked out the door, she needed to get home and drown her bad decision in a glass of good, hard, scotch.

.

.

.

Mary felt a little out of sorts as she pulled the bow across the strings, a little smile on her lips. She remembered what Taylor said about Melissa being the voice of her instrument.

The red flower was on Maddy's lap as she listened to the music. It was funny, the girl was completely taken by Reynolds, she even swooned when Mary mentioned that this was a gift from the boy.

The younger girl rolled her eyes as the song ended and Maddy sighed, this girl had never had a boy like her apparently. "So, uh, yeah," She kinda shrugged, "Well, he says he really likes you and can't wait to see you, and yah know, romantic…Skye." She looked to the girl for help. Sure she had seen relationships and rarely was she awkward, but damn it she hated talking to people about intimate things she had no business being in.

Skye took over so Mary could start out towards her home. Her shoulder ached pretty bad and all she wanted was rest.

.

.

.

Alicia Dropped her bag by the door as she unlaced her boots. "How was work?"

Taylor was in the doorway of his room, watching her with Dark blue eyes. She mumbled something out and asked about Mary. "Taking a nap," an adequate answer for her as she nodded her head and stood, stretching under his watchful eye. Shuffling to her room she shut the door…before banging it back open.

"She's taking a NAP?" Alicia asked Taylor.

"Yes, just like you said you were going to WORK with red lipstick on." Nathaniel let his brow furrow, yes he knew she did not check in for duty. "Wanna talk Wash?" this time he asked with a growl as her eyes widened. For the first time in a long time, she was afraid.

"Sir-I-"

_"Commander! Mary has been spotted alone. Requesting immediate extraction. We are holding her at the Market entrance for now."_

"We better go-"

"You will tell me the moment we get back. I don't like being lied to Alicia."

.

.

.

Mary was sitting, bored in a chair by a vendors table, Josh, Skye and Maddy around her. They actually were near this arch thing that had a white and red plant hanging at the highest point. She thought it was weird, but didn't say anything.

Mary's eyes scanned the area, a sly smile fixing on her face. "Reynolds did say he would like a kiss." She mumbled loudly as Reynolds walked under the arch, honestly looking beat to hell when Maddy jumped him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to her so she could, er, show her appreciation. "Get a room." She coughed, louder than she meant because several people laughed. Suddenly she felt a small sting on her good arm and glared at Josh, "Asshole."

"Seriously you are a little brat, She's my baby sister."

"That is not what that boy is thinking." Mary pointed at Reynolds who was smiling like a goof with red lip marks all over his lips and face as he twirled Maddy away and to the side for more privacy.

Two figures started towards the arch, and she could already tell who. "So what does that red and white thing mean?"

"Well," Skye leaned over to talk to her, "It means that if two people, usually male and female, are caught under the mistletoe, they have to kiss. It's tradition, plus the guys always try to catch Wash under it."

"Someone just did." Mary grinned wickedly. Wash had stormed in under the arch, The commander next to her. Why were her lips bright red? "Oh shit." Alicia heard that and straightened her posture, the Commander coming to a stop next to her.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked, when a voice (Cough, Boylan, Cough) yelled out.

"Kiss'em." All the color drained from her face as Both of the leaders of the colony looked up.

"It is tradition Wash." Mary announced, a Cheshire cat like grin on her lips. Alicia found herself closer to Nathaniel than she thought, her lips parted in shock and horror. A flush ran up her neck and stained her cheeks nearly as dark in color as that of her lips. His eyes flashed and she knew exactly what he was going to do. Stark horror running down her spine, and cooling her back.

**Please Review if you want to know what happens.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this is a little more Wash and Taylor oriented because The next chapter will almost be completely Mary…so yeah, enjoy.**

_"It was funny how she just drew people in like a light to a fly."_

* * *

His eyes flashed and she knew exactly what he was going to do. Stark horror running down her spine, and cooling her back.

"You heard Mary; it's tradition." Nathaniel raised a brow as Alicia's own furrowed. He was going to embarrass her in front of the colony as pay back. Did it really upset him that much that she lied about a single day of her life?

"Sir, please don't-I-it's inappropriate." She hissed under her breath well aware that almost the entirety of their people had eyes on them at the moment.

"Just a peck?" He moved closer and she set her jaw. That asshole! She leaned forward, but just before making contact, swerved to touch her lips to his check, leaving red across his white beard and pale skin. If she thought she was blushing bad before, it was a terrible burn on her face and neck now.

"Now Wash, was that really how you show affection?" There was a soft edge to his voice that she caught. If she hadn't known him for so long, she would have thought he was playing. **This** was far from playfulness though.

She was about to answer with a smartass response when she felt a strong forearm at her back and her stomach get pressed tightly against the Commander's side. "No." It was all she could get out before his other hand cupped the back of her head. She actually let out a gasp, the stupidest thing she could do, as his lips claimed hers.

Asshole!

She pushed off of him, her lips parting form him which finally disconnected her. Alicia was so pissed, body shaking with rage as she stomped off. How could he do that to her…in front of everyone! Even Mary. She sighed, the girl was going to be saying some sort of sex joke about her and Taylor for weeks.

She freed her hair of its strict pony tail and ran her fingers through silken silken locks. How could he do that to her?

If he hadn't learned already, he would find her to be the wrong person to piss the fuck off.

.

.

.

"Dude, that was a little, I don't know." Mary rubbed the back of her neck with her good hand as Taylor grabbed her violin case. "Much. It went a little too far."

"Mary, that is what I call tough love towards Wash. She wasn't aware of her surroundings and had to pay the full price like everyone else." He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and started walking her towards their street.

"So, pissing off a she-wolf is okay?" She asked, still looking at him skeptically.

"Yes."

"Taylor?"

"What is it Mary?"

"What's a wolf?" _Oh, Mary._

.

.

.

Cradling a glass of scotch in her hands, Alicia sat on the couch next to the halfway decorated Christmas tree. Fighting back tears, because honestly she was not a god damn baby, and trying to talk herself into going to her room. She was still wearing the red bra and panties from the photo shoot and the white lace edging it was starting to itch.

Rocking forward a bit, she got herself standing and gulped down the last of her liquor as she headed towards the hall. "Wash!"

The Asshole and Mary walked through the door and spied her entering the room. "Mary, dinner is on the table. Goodnight." She called, shutting her door and letting the lock slide into place. It wasn't a heavy lock and if you really wanted it all you had to do was shimmy the door a little, but it at least bought her a few seconds.

"Wash, get out here." Taylor ordered from the other side of the door. Like hell she would.

"Make me." She sounded like a child, but really he deserved worse from her. She heard a cracking and gasped. He didn't just break the lock, he ripped the jamb from the door frame, effectively making sure it would never shut again. "You son of a bitch-"

"Stop acting like that?"

"I will when you straighten up. Why are you so angry? You acted terribly since I walked into our house after lunch."

"Tell me where you were earlier? When you were at WORK?" he growled, his voice getting thicker instead of louder.

"Holy shit," She let out an exasperated laugh, "I have a life too Nathaniel. Completely mine. I was with someone earlier, is that what you want to know?"

"Who is he? I won't be having anyone taking advantage of you." He stepped closer as he reached for her military bag.

"No one is taking advantage of me, I was repaying a fa-" She bite her lip so she wouldn't scream and yell at him. "What did you think was happening? And what if I was with a man, it's my choice."

"Now Alicia, we both know you choice in men have been iffy the past few yea-"

"Low blow." Mary laughed from the door way. The adults glared at her. "Room, I get it." She sighed and took her plate with her as she went to her area.

"Sir," Alicia growled after they heard Mary's door shut, "I have not dated the best men in the past. That is true, but how many progressed after the first few dates? To be honest I only need their bodies half the time, the emotional stuff they can't keep up with." She swallowed the lump threatening to form in her throat. "Now that you know all about me, I would like to collect my things. I am going to sleep in the Command center tonight and in the morning I will collect my things and move back to the barracks."

"Wash-" She glared at him and he knew this was a lost cause. Alicia just needed to cool down.

.

.

.

Mary smiled up at the huge moon. Nothing beats the fresh air, a full moon, and a slasher by her side. This time though, she could only stay out for a bit since she was still healing. "Wow, Mel, when I die, this will be my heaven." The Slasher growled as if answering her. "Wasn't talking to you buddy." She smiled, but she meant what she said.

When she did die, if it was all it was cracked up to be, she would like to stay here and watch over her 'adults' as long as Mel could be with her too. She took a deep breath in as a gust of wind came weeping through the trees. This felt good. She felt free.

.

.

.

Taylor paced the living room, he thought Wash was bluffing, but she packed a bag and left. Maybe he pushed it a little far, but he could resist those red lips of her's and there was something different about her figure. When he had held her close he could _feel_ something different. So who did she get dolled up for?

Had to be a guy…or girl? Taylor knew if she was seeing someone she would keep it as private as possible for as long as possible. So who?

Stomping out of his house. He started for the command center, the night almost halfway gone. He started up the stairs, becoming silent. It was funny, of anyone he snuck up on, only Wash has ever sensed him before he was known. And even then it was usually too late to defend oneself.

He unlocked the door with his key and slipped into the dark room, all the windows shut and sealed tight. However, he had a good set of eyes and could see her silhouette well enough in the darkness. She was in a deep sleep by any indication of her slow breathing.

"Wash, get up and come home." He finally broke the silence, her breath hitching before she sat up.

"Sir, I told you-"

"Oh, for the love of-" He rubbed his beard with his hand. "I apologize for behaving-"

"Nathaniel, what is wrong?" She turned a light on and they were bathed in warm yellow. Alicia had her hair laying down her back in soft waves and the blanket wrapped all around her and protecting her skin from his sight. And damn it her lips were still so fucking red!

"Wash, get up, we are going back home." He was tired, and just wanted her safe and sound at home.

"That would mean I would have to get dressed." _Jackass_! She secretly added. In her haste to leave the house, she only packed clothes for the next day and not anything to sleep in but the uncomfortable underwear. Honestly, who the fuck makes this stuff? Obviously not women.

"Wash, it's not like I haven't seen you before, remember in '44 when that slasher ripped into you and I removed your shirt, I can handle a little skin." He shrugged.

"Oh, really?" She asked, another blush creeping up her chest, then onto her neck. Standing she put her back to him. "Turn around, the hell will I giving you a show." He rolled his eyes but did as she asked, his eyes falling on his desk where her plex was.

There was a new message for her. And of course being him, he invaded her privacy.

_These are your free shots, as a thank you for saving our asses. Sales are to be through the roof this year so you may get a cut. By the way, the first shot is full and uncropped._

_ -Corporal Reilly_

Shots? He could only think of a gun or liquor when someone says shots? Typing in the code to her plex, a picture came up of Alicia…in red and white underwear on and relaxing on a silk blanket with a Christmas tree in the background. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and something he hadn't felt this strong in a long time.

The next shot was similar, however, it was cropped smaller so you could only see Alicia from the chin down, and many of her scars were removed, however, there was something they could never remove that always told him it was her. She had a broken rib once that healed wrong, and only he and Doc Shannon knew about it.

"Wash," he turned to see her shirt coming down over her head, the red of her bra just a glimpse to him. "Are you in this year's calendar?" To be honest, he heard the arousal in his voice and knew she did too.

"Sir." Her face was now as red as a tomato. Anyone else she would have ripped apart, but no it just had to be him that made her like this….and now saw that photo, "I can explain that."

.

.

.

As Mary started to make her way back, both her and the Slasher heard it…little footsteps. Either another dinosaur or a human smaller than Mary herself.

The large dino found the girl first, she was small, big blue eyes and matted brown hair. She looked exhausted, but wide eyes stared at Mary.

"Well, hello little one," Mary smiled, this girl posed no threat to her, besides it was dangerous for little girls to be out at night in the wild.

"I'm Leah, I'm looking for the portal? I need to get home to my grandma…."

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's really late so this isn't as edited as I would like it…but oh well. Enjoy.**

"_She brought us so much happiness, I feel like she was my real child."_

Mary sat next to Leah who was eating ravenously. She looked too thin for her age, even gaunt and that worried Mary terribly. They had sneaked back into the gates a little before dawn, the slasher actually walking them all the way back…with the reward of half an hour of petting.

"So, where you from in the deep bush?" Mary asked, her dark eyes assessing the girl…maybe she should take her to Doctor Shannon, just to have her looked over.

"My parents were sixers but they died so I thought I would go back home to my grandma." She said around a mouth full of food. Her hair was matted and dirty, her face had abrasions and mud. Mary walked closer to her and poked her hair.

"I'm sure Taylor would know where she is." Letting her hand drop to the girl's shoulder she squeezed. "You are really thin." She looked at Mary with warm blue eyes that bore into her mind to dig up a memory Mary forgot she had.

"I get scraps, I don't like scraps, so I came here for my grandma." She mumbled and turned her attention back to the food. "This is good, what is this?" Taking another bite, Leah looked around. "Where am I?"

"Commander Taylor's and Alicia's Washington's house," Mary answered as the girl spit out the food and stood.

"He's the bad man." She looked around for a way out. "Mira warned me about-"

"Mira is a liar." Mary growled. "She hurt me because…" Mary paused, "Well, that was my fault. I kinda called her a bitch, but still, fuck her. She is wrong. Whatever she told you is wrong."

Leah was quiet. "You called her a bitch," a toothy smile filled her small face. "And lived?"

Mary smiled at the young girl and took her hand. "Yes, and I promise you, I will help you and protect you until we can get you to the home you belong in." Tugging her along, Mary came to the couch and waved at it. "Here, sleep on the couch, you need your rest after last night." Leah smiled and laid on it.

"Mary, I like you, you're nice. And you've got a slasher." She curled up on her side, her arm under her head and matted hair spilling over.

"You're nice too. I don't have many friends, but I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Dark eyes watched over her as she fell into a fitful sleep. "I wander why you truly left." This girl was not telling her the truth, but she was a good liar.

One of her mistakes was telling her she was from the sixer camp…no way in hell would Mira let her leave. And even if she did manage to escape, why in the world was she running at night? The colony drove the idea of night being bad to the little ones with a hammer, even more so she would imagine in the dangers of the wild. However, the giveaway was that she couldn't hold Leah's gaze, she was bluffing and nervous about it.

.

.

.

"Sir, I simply-It's just a photo shoot for the Terra Nova Girl's Calendar that Reilly does ever-"

"And you should disgrace yourself by being in it? Jesus, Wash, anyone who sees this will not take you as seriously." He was angry that she would let her reputation ride on the line for something so stupid, but really it was more than that.

"Which is why I had all the scars removed and my face not shown…Damn it Taylor, I made sure that Melinda or Reilly wouldn't talk-"

"But other people are going to see this picture." He growled, her brows snapping together.

"Are you whining about who gets to see me almost naked?" This was a ridiculous conversation that had her blushing so deeply she was sure that it would be permanent. He glared at her with his blue eyes, but they weren't chilly like usual, more warm and glazed a little. What was wrong? Why was this such a huge problem?

"Because it is you, I don't want other people seeing you?" His jaw was set for a fight after he said that.

"Other people? So this doesn't apply to you?" She felt her chest constrict. Is he trying to control her? Sure she wouldn't just let people see her naked….though the calendar didn't count since no one knew it was her, but still this was her choice, not his.

"I have seen you in the past, I have seen all of you due to injuries that required me to remove this or that, so no that doesn't apply to me. But what about all those other perverts, who serve under you?" He stepped closer to her, a tactic that usually had her backing up and allowed him to win arguments with her.

"Like that will work this time, Taylor." She hissed, well aware of his tricks. "You cannot just tell me I can't do this." She wanted to cross her arms, but she would not let him see this as a vulnerability move. He took another step closer to her hackles raised in frustration as she defied him, however there was something appealing about her being so-so brave in her fights with him.

"I am only looking out for your best interests." Her dark eyes widened then tensed together in a deeper scowl.

"Are you going to pick out my husband for me too?" Acid dripping off her tongue as her dark eyes challenged him. From then on, the next move he made, the next words he said, would decide the winner of this fight. He took that final step forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her front tightly against his chest. Now that he knew what she was wearing under clothes, he understood why she felt different against him. "You Fucking-" Placing her hands to his shoulder's she tried pushing off him, like hell did she want him to hold her after everything that has happened.

"Alicia, look at me." His other hand grabbed her jaw, getting her to stop struggling, even if it was for a moment. "I trust you, but please understand this, because I sure as hell don't…." What?

.

.

.

Leah was looking over the stories that Mary drew in her books, She particularly liked the one about a rabbit stuffed animal that was owned by a young girl. The young girl slept in a bed that a monster lived under, so every night, the rabbit would raise his sword up to fight off the monster. The girl grew up, but when she started to throw the rabbit away, she decided to give it to her baby, who had it with him in his crib.

"So the rabbit never gets old?" Leah asked as Mary polished her violin.

"No, no matter what happens to him, he continues to serve his masters to the best of his abilities…because he loves them. Even if he were a spirit, he would watch over them."

"Do you think my dad is a spirit? He died for a slasher." Mary looked up, a sad smile on her face.

"Of course he is, had to for you to get that far in the jungle on your own." Her eyes zoomed in on the twitch in Leah's brows. Or maybe Mira escorted her here, she didn't think the girl could survive long enough on her own to get to Terra Nova…but maybe she was just a skittish child that honestly came to Terra Nova to get away from a monster.

Leah smiled then looked around. "Can I go home now? I want to see my grandma." Mary gently massaged her shoulder and around her bullet wound, she couldn't wait until it healed so she could hold her violin again. Mary missed the way it sounded and it did remind her of Melissa the most.

"As soon as the adults get home, I will let them know and they will look for your grandma…where did you say she was?"

"New Texas, back in 2149."

"Uh, I don't think you can go back, but you have to ask the older people." Mary started chewing her lip, watching the girl's reaction carefully. She seemed upset, but not **that** upset. She was lying about something.

The front door creaked and the light footsteps of Alicia rush in as the door slammed shut. "Hey, Wash!" She called, from her room, before the woman came to her doorway, remnants of a blush on her cheeks and chest, her lips were still red and her hair was laying down her back. "Whoa, could you clean up after making out with Taylor? I mean seriously I don't want to see the evidence."

"Mary," She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Not making out with him. Who is this?" her dark eyes landed on Leah.

"Leah, she is from the sixers, I found her in the woods last night after you and Taylor left because-"

"You left the colony in the middle of the night? In your condition?"

"Jeez, sorry ma, didn't know you cared so much." She rolled her eyes as Alicia's lips turned up a little, all she needed was an insult from this girl she cared so much for.

"Please don't do that, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." She sat next to Mary and pulled her close. "You're like the kid I never had."

"Hey, pre-made for your purposes, 'sides you're kinda cool. And so is Taylor, but don't tell him I said that." Mary whispered conspiratorially and Wash laughed as she petted Mary's back. Even after the sunburn, she was still so pale.

"Well, we should get your friend checked out at the hospital," Smiling at Leah, she stood. "Let me get a little cleaned up, then we can go. Mary, brush Leah's hair okay." The older woman tossed a comb to Mary, who stared at it.

"You're kidding right? A rat couldn't make a nest in there." She looked at Leah, "No offense." The young girl shook her head, but eyed Mary and the comb. "Well, come here, let's get started."

By the time Wash came back from changing shirts and using heavy make up removers on her lips, Leah was on the other side of the room, and had just thrown the comb at Mary who was laughing wildly.

"She's like the sister I never had!"

.

.

.

Mary was sitting under the table with Leah as the doc examined her. The younger girl was terrified the moment she was brought into the infirmary and seemed to fight her way under the table where Mary had already retreated.

"Looks like you have a follower Mary." Alicia sighed, she was already have trouble with her patience. Mary and Leah were different in that aspect. They could just take Mary to the course and have her run, but you can't do that to a weak child that is malnourished. And both were stubborn asses.

"Yes, you may call me the Anti-Christ and I will get my eleven other demons to wreck havoc arcos-"

"Alright, devil-spawn." Alicia rolled her eyes, running her fingers through Mary's midnight hair. "You need to rest, it will help with your wound." Mary had a little smirk on her face and crawled up to hug Alicia. Her head rested against Wash's breasts. Her ear pressed to hear Wash's heart before she pulled back with a raised brow.

"Are you still wearing that one bra?" She asked loudly before Alicia groaned.

"Thank you for telling everyone about that." She sighed, Jim was staring at her with pinched brows. "I'm not sleeping with him, Shannon. Get your head out of the gutter."

"You sound just like him." Jim smirked at her, but she just set her jaw, her glare scaring him. As the adults talked, Mary noted how the elder Shannon girl walked into the clinic with a drawn up collared shirt.

She was talking to her mother about something as Mary neared her, pulling the collar a little and watching her jump before laughing at her nervousness.

"Was that a hickey?" Mary asked an evil grin slowly forming as her eyes widened. She started denying it when Leah asked what a hickey was. "Her boyfriend and her were necking." Her dark eyes went from Maddy to Jim Shannon, who looked red in the face with a permanent scowl. "You good Zebra?"

"I'm gonna have a good, long talk with that boy." He crossed his arms as Elizabeth continued to look over Leah.

The whole situation made Alicia so thankful that she had put cover up on her own bruise that rested in the space below her ear. Fuck, that would have been embarrassing.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I didn't edit this, sorry. Enjoy though.**

"_She once said, it takes only one person with an idea to start something, but many more to finish it."_

* * *

Taylor smiled as he looked out over the Market place from the Command Center. Mary was running around at an empty vendor spot with Leah and Skye. They were actually getting along quite well. And Leah threw all caution to the wind when it came to Mary.

"You would think they spent their entire lives together." Alicia said softly from behind him, her dark eyes on the little ones down below. "Mary asked if we could keep Leah." He felt her delicate fingers brushed his wrist as she handed his plex to him.

"You know we can't," flicking documents around in the clear plastic, "besides Shannon offered up his place for the kid." He return to his office, requesting that Wash shut the door behind her. "So are you up to an OTG?"

"What for?" She got closer to his desk, rounding it to lean over his shoulder and stare at the screen. Nathaniel felt her hand on his shoulder and let out a small smirk.

"You know, people might get the wrong impression if they saw you doing that." She raised a brow at his comment. Was he serious? Just last night he had forced a kiss on her in front of the ENTIRE colony. People were already talking.

"The trip, Sir. Why am I going out?"

"Well, Leah says she lost her bag, I want you to get it."

"Alright," She sighed and looked at the roster, "I'm taking Toms." He simply nodded. Toms was a good soldier, but he wanted more.

"Take Russo too. I don't want you to find yourself in a spot of trouble. Better safe than sorry." His eyes were trained on her soft dark hair, he really wanted to touch those silken strands.

"No, I'll take Toms only. Sir, don't make me remind you about the argument we had last night." She made sure he knew that he was not to disagree with her on this. Their duty comes first.

.

.

.

Mary felt the weight of Leah on her back as the girl clung to her. She smiled wide and snaked her arms under the girl to support her weight as she started running. Leah was really underweight, hardly a feather to Mary. She suddenly stopped and started twirling, eliciting high pitched laughter from Leah, Skye watched them from the edge of the market, a smile on her own face.

"Okay, okay." Leah begged in Mary's ear before both girls ended up splayed out on the ground, both breathless from laughter or exhaustion. Crunching of gravel had them looking up to see Skye coming towards them.

"Leah, Josh is here to pick you up, you still need more fluids." They had hooked the young girl up to a bag of fluids early that morning because she became extremely woozy. She sighed and sat up, it was Mary who convinced her to take the docs advice and stayed with her that morning.

The girls picked themselves up and walked with Skye, Zoe and Josh to the infirmary, Leah holding the hem of Mary's shirt, a show of affection that Mary accepted and Leah was glad to show.

"Up here, Miss Marcos." Elizabeth lifted her onto the bed and rubbed her arm, wrapping a thick rubber band around her upper arm to get the vein to stand up. The younger girl looked at Mary as the thinnest piece of metal was slipped into her skin and started flushing chemicals into her blood. Mary smiled and made an excuse about having to run to the market to get them all food, volunteering Skye to go with her.

As they walked out the door, Mary wrapped her pale fingers around Skye's forearm. "tell me everything you know about the Marcos' and possibilities on why Mira hasn't come for her." Skye nodded and ducked her head a little to whisper to the shorter girl.

"Leah, seven years old, she has a younger brother who is five. From what I know he is the only other survivor-"

"Wait, stop, there is something wrong," Mary could not believe this. "No one, not even children leave each other without mentioning it unless they loathe each other with a passion." Something was going on, but Mary really couldn't figure it out. Getting Leah to talk about the sixer's is like pulling teeth and to be honest, Mary was getting tired of it.

"So, what, Mira is making her do something to get back in with the sixers?" Skye said, quieting when they entered the Market place. "Mary, what are you going to do about this? You're just a kid. Let the adults handle this." Skye picked up several fruits, handing them to Mary to hold. She was paying when a lot of commotion brought their eyes to the gates.

"Oh shit, Wash!" Mary dropped the fruits as she twisted to run towards the gates where Taylor caught her arm. "Lemme go, Dinosaur!" She growled as he yanked her back, her small body actually lifting off the ground for a moment as she ended up behind him.

The ragged leader had Wash, she was breathing hard, her lip split, and her hair down. Those bastards where gonna die.

.

.

.

Alicia's head hurt terribly and blood kept spilling into her mouth. Mira had hit her pretty good when she finally caught her. She couldn't wait to rip that bitch's throat out. Very rarely had Alicia ever experienced hatred as fiery as this. If it had been a fair fight, well it would probably be a cat fight from hell.

However, she was tied to a stick, being presented to Nathaniel and the colony as a _weak _woman! This was beyond embarrassing and sickening. Mira was trying to get to Nathaniel through Alicia.

She watched as Taylor held Mary back, the girl looked so angry, checkes flushed, knife in hand as Taylro struggled to keep her from throwing the blade.

Finally Shannon came out with Leah. Mira had requested to see the girl, and Nathaniel agreed, though he also brought along more soldiers.

He held the girl's hand and stayed by her side as she spoke with Mira. Mary though, was being given a sedative by Doc Shannon and being held by three soldiers, all of whom kept their eyes on her shins. They didn't want a repeat of Guz.

As soon as the conversation between little girl and ebony skinned woman was finished, Alicia and Toms were being released from their bindings and she snatched herself from their grasp as soon as she was free.

Coming to stand behind the Commander, his right side like always, she watched the rest of the confrontation. The sixers left quickly, before Mary came after them, and Taylor was already ordering Shannon to take her to the infirmary to get her lip taken care of.

.

.

.

As soon as Alicia had her lip fixed up, she was sent home, Mary at her side. The younger girl actually had an arm wrapped around Wash's waist, protectively looking around as if a monster would snatch her from the ground.

Fuck, monster pterro-birds were in the sky and COULD snatch her off the ground. She rolled her eyes, now she was paranoid.

"Mary, I'm fine." She said softly, mostly to keep from opening her lip up.

"Shut the fuck up. I am taking you straight home and putting you to bed. You need rest after that stupid, fucking mess." Mary snarled, using her most adult tone, and Alicia had to fight off the smile forming because it would open the cut up.

"Alright, little miss. Lead the way." And Mary did, even going as far as tucking Alicia into her bed and gently kissing her forehead before leaving her dark room.

As Wash rested on the bed, her mind was still very active and kept going back to last night.

_"I trust you, but please understand this, because I sure as hell don't…" Taylor held her so tightly. Usually being held tightly like this would freak the fuck out of, well probably anyone, but she felt so secure in his expert grip. Her dark eyes stared into his icy ones a he got nearer to her, angling her head up so her chin was higher._

_ Alicia wanted to say something, but that meant pushing his hand away and breaking this heavy haze that was twisting her stomach around._

_ His thumb ran over her lower lip and she sucked in a breath, parting her lips to do so. He was so close to her._

_ In that second, she wasn't sure if she closed the space or he did, but she suddenly became very aware of his lips slipping over her bright red ones. He was soft, something most people didn't associate with the great Commander Taylor, but to Alicia, he was very much just Nathaniel to her. Her best friend after so many years. _

_ His hand cupped the back of her head, fingers snaking through her silken strands as her own palms slipped over his chest and crested his shoulders. As much as she wanted it, Nathaniel didn't press the kiss into anything deeper than this already dizzying lip dance._

_ "Alicia." Wash had never trembled like she did when he let her name whisper from his lips. "I need you to understand just how much you mean to me. And I really need you. I mean __**need**__ you." _

_ She was breathing hard, and holding onto him in fear that she was collapse by the way her knees were trembling. "Didn't you mention something about courting me first?" She asked, enjoying how the soft blush on his cheeks and forehead deepen. _

_ "Well then." He let her go, and she immediately hummed in irritation at the loss of warmth of this man…her man. "Would you, Alicia Diane Washington allow me to court you?" he smirked and leaned into her, resting an arm around her once more. "I'd ask Mary if it was okay, but you know how she is." She chuckled and pecked the corner of his mouth._

_ "I'm going home-"_

_ "Nope." He pulled her closer, carrying her to the desk where she was placed on the cold glass. She let out a hiss. "You are going to wear that stuff again, right? Because it makes your figure, so." He growled as he pressed himself closer to her, trapping her. "__**Curvy."**__ She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her close against himself once more, her stomach pressed to his own._

_ He started on her lips before moving down the tantalizing skin on her jaw and behind her ear. He had started to kiss her a little harder, his tongue darting out to taste her skin and draw breathy moans from her. She had her eyes closed, sitting on the Commander's desk as he ravished her soft tanned skin when her lips parted quickly to allow a moan out. The blush working up heer neck slowly suddenly shot to heer cheeks and forehead. _

_ Wht did she just do?_

_ Nathaniel had pulled back and held her at arms length. "Was…did you want me to stop?" Shaking her head, she pulled him back to her. The same spot that had her moaning was now being sucked and nipped at and she was sure that someone could hear her moans._

_ "Nathaniel, I-need to stop," She pushed his shoulders, letting out a relived sigh when he backed up to looked at her with worried eyes. "Someone needs to be home with Mary. I'll go back." Besides she would have to find something to cover the hickey. Alicia paused for a moment, she was actually giddy that she had one. Most of her flings were purely physical and she could care less about them, but this…she had a bruise that was caused by the lips of Nathaniel Taylor._

_ "You're right. We need to go slow about this anyways. So, um." He stepped back and grabbed her bag, helping her fold up the blanket. "I'll work the morning shift, you go on." Nodding, she nearly skipped from the command center. Very rarely did she feel so damn happy. This moment was one of them._

As Alicia felt her mind finally drift, she heard the door open softly and by the footsteps knew. "Are you going to watch me, or join me?" She rolled onto her side as he shut and locked her door….by leaning something against it.

"I'll fix the lock." He promised sa he crawled in behind her, holding her close to him. "It's been a long time."

"Since you've spooned someone?" She asked with an arched brow, he has so spooned her before when they were otg and she would end up next to him.

"No, opened myself up. I'm scared Wash." He whsiepred into her dark hair.

"Me too." Then she turned her head and kissed him.

"Hey Wash?" The door was pulled open, and Mary gagged. "MY EYES, DAFUQ!" She reeled back and they heard a loud thump on the wall.

"Mary?" Taylro asked after a moment, "You good?"

"My head, I thought you quys seriously weren;t together. YOU LIARS." She reappeared. "Leah is coming over to spend the night. So Nathaniel," her dark eyes fell on him and he raised a brow to her. "Go to your room." She left for her own after that. But they heard her continue to talk to herself. "Mel, what am I gonna do with those kids…"

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**This is really just a filler…except for the end. Enjoy.**__**I was really immature in this chapter.**_

"_She once said, it takes only one person with an idea to start something, but many more to finish it."_

* * *

Leah sat in the edge of Mary's bed as the older girl slipped her bow over the strings of her violin. She felt the muscles in her hands almost sing in relief to be doing something so familiar again. The younger girl's hair was soaking wet after Wash and Mary coaxed her into a shower where they learned she had a fear of warm water.

A large shirt of Wash's hung of the little blonde girl's frame as her bright blue eyes sleepily watched the ebony haired teenager. "What's the name of that song?" Leah scooted closer, but Mary just smiled. "And what is Christmas?"

"The song is called Forever. It was actually gift for my Mel for Christmas a few years ago." She was silent for a moment. "And Christmas is a Religious holiday. There is sorta a long story that I kinda can't remember. Mel once told me, she was more into that, but uh." She bit her lip. Mary wasn't good crossing the religious boundaries and often didn't like to. The way she saw it, a person's worth was their morals and actions than their beliefs.

"What's with the lights and trees and presents?" Now that was a good question.

"I'm unsure, like I said Mel knew more about it, she had probably known the significance, but I don't. I kinda just went with it because it meant I got to spend an entire day with Melissa and her adopt-o-rents. And I plan on spending tomorrow with Wash, Taylor and you." She placed her violin on its case before pulling back her covers and pacing Leah closest to the wall. Tucking the girl in, Mary rose to turn off the lights. "Tomorrow morning we are going to act like a family." The room became dark and Mary slipped in next to Leah letting the girl to rest her head on her arm as she brought the blanket up around them both.

It was quiet for a long time, then, "Mary?"

"Yes?" She mumbled, almost asleep.

"I want my WHOLE family tomorrow." Ah, crap, what could she be bringing up now? "I have a little brother." Mary sighed, she had just healed.

"Tell me everything."

.

.

.

After the lengthy explanation, Mary found herself standing outside a unit that she was getting ready to break into. The moon as her only witness, she approached the house with her knife drawn and a growling belly…maybe she could raid their fridge after words.

It was actually easy to get inside. She thought she would need to use her knife as a bump key, but after snooping around the front porch she was disgusted to find a spare under the mat. And to think that the people that come to Terra Nova were super smart.

Rolling her eyes as she quietly walked through the house, she slipped into the sun room. Plants were everywhere and she found that the spot Leah had described to her was covered by a large pot. This just got so much better.

Sitting on the floor next to it, she placed her hands behind her and pushed her feet to the base of the pot and started pushing out. It was slow, honestly who grows a tree in their house? It's called the outside for a reason. These people were insane or stupider than she first thought.

Mary used her knife to pry up the stone and found, just as Leah said, a hollow where a blue glass like stone box sat looking at her. "Hello beautiful." She reached in and grabbed it, tucking it gently into her bag and returning everything as it was….minus the pot. Like hell would she do that!

Walking out of the front door she shut it quietly and started for the fence….she needed to say hi to her slasher anyways.

.

.

.

The slasher sat on the ground next to her watching as she stared at the box…thingy. There was no creases she could see, it seemed hollow though. How was that possible? She shook her head and looked up at the large tree. It was the one that she had wanted to climb up when Alicia had come out with her one. It was about an hour's walk from the colony, so it seemed like a good place to go.

"Come on boy." Its glowing yellow eyes blinked at her once before he stood up and lazily stomped to the base of the tree. Mary had to push him around the other side, before she laughed at herself. She was manhandling a dinosaur that could simply swat and kill her.

"Oh, this will be fun." She patted the slasher side. "Remember boy, it takes one person, or in your case dino, to have an idea and start something, but many more to finish it."

He just cocked his head and let out a purr. "I know, I know, I want to get to bed to."

.

.

.

"What is she doing here?" Mira, the ragged leader hissed as Mary was being pushed to the ground before her.

"Aw. I missed you so much I just had to come see you." She smiled as her voice oozed of sarcasm. "I brought your package, on the condition that you give me Sam Marcos." What she was doing was stupid and dangerous. They might shoot her for sure for this.

"Let me see?" She asked, but Mary just smiled.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Mary sighed and looked around. "I'll wait for the boy and as soon as he gets here, I will tell you where I put your stupid blue box-thing." She looked at the young girl with dark assessing eyes. Mary just smiled and wiggled her brows. "Come on, you want it more than the boy….C'mon!" Mira sighed and requested the kid.

Waiting around, Mary looked up at the sky, "beautiful night don't you think?"

"Shut up." One of the sixers barked, and her jaw set, a scowl present of her face.

"You shut up, ape man. Oh wait, I shouldn't offend Cave men with lesser beings like yourself." She honestly thought the man was going to hit her, her chest warmed with this response. Mary liked pissing most people off.

She climbed to her feet, actually really tired. It took her nearly eight hours by her watch to walk/ride the slasher out to a clearing to get caught by sixers. And honestly all Mary wanted was her warm bed and maybe one of those cookies she and Leah made the day before.

How long was this going to take?

.

.

.

Alicia woke up to a quiet house. Sitting up quickly she let out a whine as her side protested. "Taylor!" She called, why couldn't she hear Mary? Why hadn't she been waken up in one of the weird ways that she was becoming accustomed too?

"Wash?" He stepped into her room to se her breathing hard with a hand pressed to her hip.

"Mary, where is Mary?" One of his brows arched, his cool eyes narrowing while he listened to the silence. He left Wash for several moments before waking by her room.

"She's gone." He growled, "Where the hell are my shoes?" He asked and she pointed down, where he took his boots off to lay on the bed with her the day before. He nodded and walked into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull them on and tie them.

"How do we keep losing her?" Alicia asked as she swung her feet over the edge and stood up, cringing from pain.

"Go stay with Leah, I'll go issue an alert." Nathaniel stood up and started for the door of her room, hearing her say something about making their own 'Mary Alert'.

.

.

.

Sitting with her back against a tree and eyes on the dawn sky, Mary could sufficiently say she had never been so bored. Sure it was fun being captured, but seriously, she would make the worst kidnap victim, probably go insane in two days of being kept.

Then another thought hit her, Taylor and Wash would know she was gone by now. Shit…why was a bad situation described as some sort of excrement? "Horse Crap!" She yelled to see what everyone would do. Mira stared at her with a furrowed brow as a man behind her covered his mouth and appeared to cough, but Mary was sure she saw the corners of his eyes tighten up with a way that screamed laughter.

"Let's play the penis game." Mary said excitedly, wondering if she could get the sixers to yell penis. The man that tried to hide his laughter earlier, flat out snorted and…giggled. She stared at him and said flatly. "You are not a real man to me anymore." This got one of the other sixers to chuckle.

"Hey, stand up." Mira hissed as a man walked to them, a small body in his arms. Mary reached out and took the boy, before handing Mira the bag.

"Inside is a map where I buried it." She started off into the thick woods, the little boy tiredly clinging to her.

Mary walked off a ways before shifting him to her back, he was like his sister. Malnourished. Underweight and he kept coughing. He must have caught something they didn't bother to treat. Bastards.

She whistled, the slasher coming to her and walking beside her as she started the eight hour trek back home.

Her Home with her 'Adults' there waiting for her.

However, a detour was called for first.

.

.

.

Taylor had several search parties looking for Mary. They learned that she broke into a couple house and left thirty minutes later before fleeing into the jungle. Why did she do this?

"Look at that sir." Reilly pointed at the video, but more specifically, at Mary posture. "Going in her back was perfectly straight, but coming out, you can see her shoulder is dropped, something was in that bag."

"Good, Reilly, but what? The couple said that everything of theirs was accounted for, except for a missing pudding cup and spoon." Taylor paced around his office, his eyes flickering to the window and hoping to see Mary on the horizon. What the hell was in that house that the family or himself didn't know about?

.

.

.

"Just hold those feathers, not too tight." Mary had the little boy on the slasher's hips. Figuring that that was where his center was so he could take the weight there. "And I'll hold the box." She held the blue hallow thing. "And off we go." She started off, the slasher following as the boy squealed with a big grin on his face.

She hid her small smile, another three hours, just another few hours in this damn heat out in the wild.

Crap. She frowned, that meant that Alicia was going to chew her out when she got back.

"Well, it can't get worse by now?" Muttering to herself they set off towards the colony…those damn cookies better be there when they finally get home. "And hot chocolate."

.

.

.

Alicia was making a great big dinner for the odd family that night to keep herself from having a panic attack over her little one. Er, she meant the little one that was just like her in so many ways. "Leah, come help me with this." Alicia called. She was using the young girl to help her when it came to picking up heavy things since her ribs and hip still throbbed in angry pain.

Leah put the giant oven mitts on and helped lift a large fish out of the oven. Ever since meeting Mary's slasher, she dreaded how the girl would react if they used a chicken sized dinosaur that year.

"Are we going to make mashed stuff too?" She asked with a scrunched nose as they set the fish on the counter. "If we are, we should make it taste good." Alicia smiled.

"That's the plan- " A small body ran into Leah, yelling her name.

"Sam!" These two children looked very similar. Was this Sam Marcos?

As Alicia stared at the kids hugging joyously, Mary sneaked in and grabbed the fish, sneaking back outside. However, Wash did hear her.

Following the girl to the outside, she found her throwing the fish through the fence at the slasher before petting him. "Mary! Leah and I spent all day on that."

"And I'm sure my slasher loved it." Mary replied then looked down, "I'll go buy another one." Starting for the market she grabbed the box, but Alicia wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't run off like that again." Whispering in the same color hair as her own, Alicia kissed Mary's forehead. "I'll tell Taylor your home. And get a few oranges too, the vendor are open only for another hour." Placing a small pouch in her hands, "There should be more than enough Terras in there for it."

"Okay, see you in ten minutes."

.

.

.

"Seriously?" Mary asked Malcolm as he sat at his table, staring at her.

"Sorry, did you just come in my home? I was sure it was-" she just walked into the room and surprised him as he was enjoying a bit of brandy.

"Apparently all you idiots leave keys under your door mats." She growled as she stopped over to him, bow thingy under her arm. "Mira wants this and I don't know why. I got it from the house I broke into earlier. I mean last night." She placed it in front of him.

"Let's go back to you being in my house? How did you kno-"

"Most of the drug addicts in the future did that. Once because Mel found out that this woman was addicted and she had a kid, so I would go watch him when his ma wasn't around or high as a kite. Made Mel happy so…" She looked around, but before Malcolm could say more, she waved and turned on her heel. "Merry Fucking Christmas." She ran out of the house, placing the key back under the mat.

.

.

.

"Mary." Nathaniel stood glowering over the young girl as she tested the fruits.

"Sup, Dino." She didn't even bother to look at him. "I wanna learn that game you and Skye play all the time." She paid for the several oranges and turned to him and smiled. "Hands." He opened his large hands to see her small ones place the many oranges in them. "Jeez you have big hands," Mary smirked. "Ain't Wash lucky."

"Mary!" She started laughing and went to the fish merchant. She found two fish and started bartering for them. The merchant actually seemed to take interest in this, "Both for three terras."

"Four terras, and that's half off, Little girl." He smiled, Mary scowled, she had talked to the fish monger before and yes, they had playful fights.

"Who are you calling little girl? You're ugly." He started laughing, making Mary fume. "It looks like your face caught fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork!" He bent over, his face beet red as he laughed terribly loud.

"For that, I give them to you for two Terras." He started pulling down the fish, and they switched money and fish before saying farewell.

Taylor followed her, switching all the fruits to the crook of one arm, and wrapping his now free one around Mary. "You are so stubborn sometimes." He whispered, leaning down and pecking her hair line. "Don't run off alone again. At least not without me or Wash." Mary nodded before pulling back.

When they arrived home, Wash set on cooking dinner, while Leah and Sam Let Taylor read them a Christmas story.

Mary though, went straight to sleep in her soft, warm bed. She had a few hours before dinner.

.

.

.

Lucas was yelling Mira, She had brought him a bag that held nothing but several pieces of wood. "How could you be sent through the portal to aid me? You couldn't even properly care for your own daughter!"

"I'll get the box-"

"No," The young Taylor growled, "I'LL get the box. You go and sit in your tree house." He would start for the colony in the morning, and he had gotten the description of the girl that fooled them.

Lucas would kill her. He would start something, and the men paying him were going to finish it.

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am sorry for the delay, I have been swamped with class, but I would love to hear from you, ecsecially on this chapter because I honestly didn't think I was ever going to finish this story. I made it a little longer as an apology, and forgive my terrible grammar.**

_"She was different, but she was also mine. She was Alicia's. She was our daughter."_

* * *

"_You did good, Mary." Soft hands brushed over Mary's shoulder, warm and feather light. "You did so good, just think how far you've come my love." Melissa was whispering in her ear. Mary couldn't help but look up straight into Mel's lovely blue eyes and always red lips. Mary was laying in the grass, on something soft, like a blanket. _

_ "I missed you." It was all she could say, it was the truth, it was the thought that ran through her often. "I wish you were here, for real."Mary sat up, resting on her elbows."I wish you could grow old with me and we could adopt kids, like Leah and Sam. I just don't see living without you." Raising a pale arm, she wrapped it around her love's darker shoulders. _

_ "Do you remember when I would tell you all about the house we would have as old ladies, and how we would have only one kid and you wanted our child to have red hair because you thought it would be cool." Mary smiled at the memory. Yes, she remembered insisting on a red head child that they could dress up as a leprechaun for Halloween. Mel chucked and held Mary's head as she caressed Mary's lips with her thumb before pressing her red lips to her young love's._

_ "I love you so much Mel, just stay with me forever." Mary pulled her closer, pecked her delicate cheek, and ran her fingers through the blonde locks._

_ "I do too. God, I want to stay with you, but I promise you that one way or another, I will be with you again." Mel kissed her one last time before standing up, "Mary it's time to wake up now, I can only warn you, it comes down to you to take action." She looked at the bright sun and smiled at Mary one more time. "Mary, there is something important I need to tell you-"_

Mary jerked awake, Leah tugging on her arm. "Alicia says 'it's dinner time.'" The little girl was pulling on Mary's hand as the older girl swung her feet over the side of the bed.

She sat at the table, Alicia at one end and Taylor at the other as the children sat between them. "Damn, I'm starving." She muttered before Wash hissed at her. "Sorry."

.

.

.

Nathaniel and Alicia sat on the couch, side by side, her head on his shoulder as the little ones played a board game Mary had picked out for Leah. And Mary played her violin by the tree, _Silent Night._

She always thought it was a sad song, but Mel loved to hear it on Christmas, so why not play it. Hey maybe she was nearby listening to her young love play her violin.

"Mary," Taylor scooted forward with a wrapped present in hand. "This is from Wash and I." Gently placing the instrument down, she took the package and started opening it.

"Been looking at my books, Dinosaur?" She asked as she flipped the pages of the book open, it smelled now and earthy still.

"Yes actually, you should make those into picture books for others to see. They are unique."

"Ha, if I had it my way, one of my pictures would be in every home, on every building. But hey I'm not god."

"No, just Satan," Taylor mumbled before Alicia slapped his shoulder. "I was joking." He laughed, but she just raised a brow.

Mary got up and walked to her room, collecting her book, she had one last page left to fill. She sat at the table, sketching out the scene in front of her. Sam and Leah playing, Alicia and Nathaniel cuddling(or at least their form of cuddling) on the couch.

Under the picture she wrote, 'My Family'.

.

.

.

"That's not possible." Skye was sitting next to Mary as she asked things all the way from the sixers to her mother, to sneaking into the Command center to learn more about that damn box that Mira wanted so bad.

"Why? You could distract Wash, while I tip toe past her and take a look at the documents. You're good at lying."

"Yeah, but lying to Alicia is like sneaking into 2149's secret Presidential quarters without sleeping with the guard." Mary stared at her for a moment before laughing so hard she bent over and clutched her side.

She was about to say something else when Hunter, the idiot, stumbled out of the house groaning. "Skye, I gotta go to the hospital, I feel like I'm dying."

"Dramatic much?" Mary asked, drawing a snort from Skye as she stood up and wrapped her arm around Hunter's middle.

"Let's go. Mary don't get in trouble." Skye smiled at her as she walked away with the young man.

"See ya. Don't let the ass-tard burn down the infirmary." She turned around, the kids wouldn't be home for another few hours which meant a few hours with Wash and Nathaniel.

.

.

.

Slipping into the Command Center, Mary scampered towards him as he looked over his plex. "Whatcha' looking at, Dinosaur?" She asked, leaning over to see the screen.

"Just reports, but we could finish that movie you and Wash started last night." He offered, tapping the glass to shut the files. She smiled and patted his arm, causing him to move his chair back in curiosity. Crawling into his lap, she curled her unnaturally thin body against his chest. Boom-Boom-Boom went his heart against her ear like her own lullaby. Mary usually pressed against Wash's side and only on rare occasions was she wrapped in his arms.

"We were at the part where Hiccup and the dragon are drawing in the dirt." She grabbed his plex, finding the digital files and bringing the movie up. The small girl rested back on his chest when it started, the dragon grabbing a large stick and spinning around, 'drawing'. The lines were crude and all over the place.

"Hey that's what you do." Taylor laughed as she flicked his hand.

"Your lucky that Wash took my knife this morning." She murmured as they both fell back into silence, her nervously twisting her fingers. "Hey Dinosaur?"

"Yeah….Devil-Spawn?" He leant forward and brushed his lips over her forehead as he would do his own child…or used to.

"can I-" She bit her lip, pressing closer to him, body thrumming with pent up energy. "Can I call you dad…I mean, for now?" Mary couldn't see his face, or how wide he was smiling, dropping another kiss to her forehead.

"Of course, sides you're so much like me and Wash seems only natural." The small girl felt his arm tighten around her shoulders, her dark eyes sparkling with triumph. She had a dad, even if he was an old Dinosaur.

Mary couldn't stay awake for the whole movie though, sagging against Nathaniel as his father instincts kicked in. She might of been thirteen, but she was small and thin, and he was already protective of her.

Returning to his work, he held the plex in his hand as the other arm cradled the little girl. His little girl.

.

.

.

Tired and sweaty, Alicia trudged slowly up the wood stairs of the Command Center, nodding to the men that walked patrol on the balconies up there. Slapping her palm on the door, it opened to reveal Mary, curled against Nathaniel and sleeping.

"Shh." He whispered, "We finished How to Train Your Dragon without you." Laying his plex down, he curled his now free arm beneath Mary's knees and held her tighter as he stood up. He remembered the first day meeting her, he carried her to his home where both he and Wash tucked her into bed.

Alicia couldn't say that seeing her family, if that's what you could call it, wasn't the best part of her day. The girl was so much like her and Nathaniel it was scary, but also made her wonder if this is what a child of their blood would be like.

To be honest, she was happy to keep Mary as hers, even if not legally.

Stepping over the threshold of their home, Alicia stepped in first going straight for Mary's room and pulling back her covers. This seems oddly familiar to her as she pulled off Mary's boots and tucked her in, kissing her forehead before watching Nathaniel press his lips to her hair line.

"Goodnight baby girl." He whispered, catching the older woman's eyes. As they closed the door quietly, staring at one another for a few moments. "Would you like to play a game of chess?" She was about to decline in hopes of a shower, but she could see a playful glint in his baby blues.

.

.

.

How did this happen?

Warm fingers rasped up Alicia's hips, inching up her sides to her ribs, another hand was tangled in her dark silken waves. "When you asked to play a game," She took a shallow breath, looking at the chess pieces scattered on the floor. "I thought we would actually sit down and play," The mouth on her delicate collar bone turning up into a smile.

"So this isn't fun?" Taylor pulled his lips from her neck long enough to whisper this. She gasped as he bit down, sinking his teeth into her skin.

"Damn it Taylor!" She hissed, already feeling a bruise forming. "We agreed to keep this secret."

"Yeah, but Mary knows." She tasted good, Nathaniel hummed against her salty skin.

"She kept walking in on us." Her head lolled back so he could have more of her tanned skin, his hands ripping her shirt of her body. She bit her lip, laying back on her elbows she looked at him with hooded eyes. "Yours." She ordered and he was quick in shedding the offending black garment.

"Hey, why is there-" Mary stepped into the living room, brows furrowing, "So the kids are gonna be here soon." She started, pocketing a chess pawn she had lifted from the floor. "I expect for this room to be cleaned up and you both presentable. Wash," Her dark eyes found exact replicas that she wanted to call her own. "Bath."

She turned on her heel and started for her room again. As Taylor passed Alicia her shirt, he wrapped his arm around her middle. "I don't care what we have to do, but I want her. I want to change her name to Taylor. She'll be our daughter." Wash bit her lower lip.

"Ours? You make it sound like I'm a Taylor too." She laughed nervously before he kissed her gently, slow like he was worshipping her. Ah hell, he was and would always worship her.

"You've been a Taylor since Ayani died; my sexy crush," She chuckled at this, "since the day you found me all crazy like out here in the wild, and my lover since that perfectly placed mistletoe. Besides, you have been a great guardian to Mary. I'm sure she would love you as her mother."

Alicia smiled so wide her skin protested the stretching, but damn was she happy. Blinking fast, she looked up and took a deep breath. "I'll get the paper work in the morning." Wash felt the tears brimming her eyes, and let these ones fall because they weren't out of weakness or pain, but absolute joy. As he hugged her tightly to him, she opened her eyes to see Mary peeking around the corner.

"Washington-Taylor sounds better." She mumbled after Nathaniel pulled away from Wash and now looked at the girl too. "And my middle name is Anne. You'll need that for the papers."Alicia waved her over, before pulling her tightly to her, the girl's head resting at her breasts. "When can I tell Skye that I am her sister."

"Tomorrow, well have a family lunch." She promised with a smile. "Last I saw her she was at the infirmary with Hunter." Alicia's brow furrowed in worry.

"Oh yeah," Mary laughed, "He's a fucking idiot. I would call him mentally challenged, but that would just offend people who are actually mentally challenged." Taylor chuckled as Alicia petted the dark hair that was so like her own. "So, I'm going to get the kids." They were just next door, her adults were too worried. "You have a hickey." She smiled at her soon to be mother before extracting herself and grabbing her jacket. "If you decide to play chess again, go to your room and keep it down." She said with a straight face as she walked out.

Nathaniel laughed loudly as he pulled Alicia close, holding her to his body. "Wanna take that shower now?" She laughed.

"Oh please, I was just outside the gates before we brought Mary home and then you practically jumped me."

"I seem to remember you climbing me." She glared at him, but he kept laughing.

"Then we were caught by our daughter," they both smiled at how it rolled off her tongue, " Who basically consented to allow our scandalous affair." Nathaniel shook his head as she led him to the bathroom this time.

.

.

.

Mary was so happy she was practically skipping. She was WANTED! People wanted her, but more importantly, two someones wanted her for a daughter. She fished the chess piece from her pocket and stared at it in her palm. She smiled, maybe Leah and Sam would be adopted by someone soon, or even adopted by Alicia and Nathaniel.

Smiling, she stepped off her porch to get to the street and the neighbors, but a hand reached around her wrist and suddenly she felt a painful stab at her neck.

A man was holding her, smiling with wild green eyes, "You're going to sleep, and then I will teach you to fear." He growled while she fought to open heer mouth and scream. The cold liquid in her veins numbed her, freezing her. He was turning her to stone.

She dropped the chess piece onto the street between the houses where they both stood know. Taking painful shallow breathes she thought about the people who cared for her, but one stood out, because this one had something to tell her. She was able to turn her head to see her angel.

_"There is going to be a war, and you need to stay away from those blue spiders, please." Mel had tears in her eyes. "I will do everything to protect you. When you wake up, I will help you get back here." She smiled weakly, "There are people who love you now, Oh Mary this is so perfect…." Things were getting dark and Mary was terrified. What if she never woke up? What was this man going to do to her?_

**Please Review! I really want to hear from you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am sorry for the delay, I have been swamped with class, but I would love to hear from you, especially on this chapter because I honestly didn't think I was ever going to finish this story. I intend to make the next chapter, that will be posted on Tuesday evening, alittle longer as an apology and forgive my terrible grammar.**

_"She was different, but she was also mine. She was Alicia's. She was our daughter."_

_"Shhhh!" Melissa whispered as she petted Mary's hair, "I need you to listen, there is so much that is about to happen, and I know it is wrong of me to ask you this, but you need to be strong, you need to survive this because so much is riding on you." She kissed Mary's soft lips then her ebony hair. "Be strong for me."_

Mary's dark eyes cracked open as she took in her surroundings. Dark stone, wet and radiating heat like the inside of a mouth, surrounded her and pressed against her back. The darkness was pierced by light coming from the edge of her vision, but she couldn't move. Her dark eyes flitted around trying to figure things out with a pounding skull.

She honestly felt hung over….or she would if she ever knew what it was like to be properly hung over. Working her jaw, she finally grasped enough control to whimper out names. "Mel?...Wash?" Mary felt like crying, she had been in several terrifying situations, but none of them consisted of her being completely frozen and unable to defend herself. "Dad." She locked her jaw again and blinked rapidly to dispel her tears. Crying can come later when she gets home, right now she needs to get there.

_"It's alright, it's alright Mary." _Mel's voice whispered to her. _"Say it with me, love. It's going to be okay." _

"It's going to be alright." She murmured before a soft crunching she almost didn't hear grew louder.

Hands grabbed her, she really couldn't see who it was in the foul darkness, "You finally woke up." The man smiled at her, brushing his fingers across her cheek as his mad green eyes raked her face.

"So it's true, Daddy dearest's bastard. Well, welcome to the family."

"Who the fuck are you?" She jerked away from his fingers but his other hand came up to cradle her head.

"Well, lil sis, I'm your big brother." Her smiled and for a moment Mary thought he was just a harmless crazy, before a hot fire ran through her and knocked the breath from her.

It took her several moment to fill her lungs with air without feeling almost dead. "Fucking Asshole."

"Oh, lil sis, we are just getting started."

.

.

.

Please let her be okay. Skye whispered to herself over and over again as she climbed the stairs of the command center. She could hear voices yelling and had never heard the commander so frayed.

"I don't care how you get her back. Find my Daughter." Taylor roared at the men in his office as a video played on the big screen, Wash watching it carefully. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but Skye did, She saw hoe swollen the older woman's eyes were, and black liner covered up the red puffiness from the tears she cried in the past hour or so.

The woman was known for her strength, but take away someone she loves dearly and you get a frantic military strong woman going to the ends of the earth for her loved ones. It was actually a scary thought.

Skye waited at the door, watching the scene play out; two shadows, one smaller, Mary, and the other larger. The larger one engulfed Mary's shadow and she went limp. Skye knew, by the way the shadow scratched his whiskers, who the kidnapper was.

But how could she choose between her mother and a little sister.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Alright," Mary screamed tears streaking down her cheeks, breath coming out in exhausted pained huffs. "I'll Help you, I'll help you. Just please, no more."

**Please Review! I really want to hear from you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Guys, Enjoy and Review this Sadistic chapter.**

_She was our everything, and he twisted her into somthing she hated, but her Mel was there._

* * *

Mary was shaking, between that darkness she craved where Mel would ease her mind and harsh reality where this man tortured her relentlessly.

"You know that it's because of Taylor that the fevers in the colonies got so bad. He just didn't listen to me." The harsh green eyes sparkled in glee. "Your sweet little Mel won't save you."

"Ya don know 'er." She doubted he understood her, she didn't understand herself. "S-She's betta than you." She hummed as a new spike of electricity reached up into her from the burned skin of her stomach. "Bastar'!"

"I will break you, but first, I will bring her here, break her, and make you watch." Mouth by her ear and hot breath on her sweaty skin, he gently ran his fingers over her still slightly red skin. "And then, you'll help me destroy my father."

"I would love to see you try any of that." In truth, Mary had never passed out before, but hey, she was actually kinda happy about it.

.

.

.

"Mary?" Melissa smiled sadly at Mary as the dark haired girl reached for her. "I am so sorry he is hurting you."

"It's alright, he's an idiot." Mary felt so peaceful when she was with her Mel. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too," The blonde girl dropped to her knees, that sad smile on her face turning into a grim outline. "Which is why It's going to hurt so bad to watch you."

"Why?"

"Oh, Mary, this man, he is something so bad, he transcends barriers an-"

.

.

.

Air. She couldn't get any, she just couldn't and she needed it. When the force behind her head let up, Mary rose from the water couching and sputtering and gulping down air like nothing tasted so good. Really at the moment, oxygen was fuckin' amazing.

Strong hands held Mary's jaw and lifted her up a little, locking her head so she would have to look at him. "I didn't say you could go to sleep bitch." Her small body was lifted up and across the cave where her burned stomach was ripped with new abrasions. "We are not done yet." He dragged her back to the ropes and tied her up, her feet barely touching the ground and her wrists protesting the harsh treatment.

This cycle; toture, passing out, and waking suffocation would be the routine for the next few days before he would draw a picture of her, his artistry impeccable, and send it to the Commander.

.

.

.

Skye was sitting next to Wash, the woman barely focused on work at all, insisting on going out to find the sixer camp and getting Mary back. "Wash you've got to eat something."

"No, I am going to go get my daughter." The woman paced, grabbing her combat vest while Skye tried to placate her foster mother.

"Please-" The woman left, and Skye started towards the door of the Taylor/Washington home. However, the door of Mary's room stood open and the teenager had to see inside. Stepping in, the room seemed cold in a way, but Skye found comfort in this because Mary was cold at first look, before getting under the surface to the warm core that radiated a sick sense of life and love.

She sat on the bed and her bum immediately met something hard. Under the comforter, her fingers met and object unceremoniously and freed a book. Cracking the protesting spine open, Skye flicked through several drawings, a different style in many of them but all notably done by the same person. Finally she came to a few drawings of people, once of the sixer kids and colony leaders around a Christmas tree. Under it, the name was: Family.

The next several pages were the same. A drawing of individual people all with names. Nathaniel :Father; Alicia :Mother; Leah and Sam: the little uns. And then.

Skye.

She was surprised there was a drawing of heer in Mary's journal and even more so by her title; Big Sister.

A clenching, burning erupted in her chest, choking her and forcing fistfuls of sobs from her. Yes, she had been through so much with Mary, and to consider her a sister would not be hard, in fact to easy.

Only a cruel god would force a child to pick between a sister and a mother.

.

.

.

"Would you like to know how long you've been here?"

Mary didn't respond, she was tired, hungry and just wanted him to kill her instead of go another round. Even begged him, before going quiet, shutting as much of herself off as she could just to endure this.

"It's been ten days, almost eleven." He smiled at her. "Time to eat." He held a bowl full of cooked meat in one hand and offered her some food in the other. She parted her lips just enough for him to slip the bits of meat into her mouth. At least his cooking wasn't terrible.

It was about an hour later when she vomited up all the food he fed her as soon as he punched her in the stomach and grabbed that taser of his to continue their routine.

This time, when Mary passed out, something worse happened.

He got into her mind.

Mel would holding her hands up, protecting herself from the stabbing knife her slashed around. It was like watching Mel die all over again and again and again. Each time Mary begging him to stop to the point where she came to by herself. The line between her damaged mind and reality started to blur and she just…couldn't anymore.

"Stop!" She screamed and he took a step back, watching her with those sick green eyes.

"What is it?" He hissed and she dropped her dark eyes to the floor.

"Alright," Mary whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks, breath coming out in exhausted pained huffs. "I'll help you, I'll help you. Just please, no more."

.

.

.

Skye was trudging through the jungle, looking for Lucas. She was almost sure he knew where Mary was.

"Bucket," he smiled with wicked green eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Mary, I want her." Skye knew she might me sacrificing her mother, however, her mother would understand, her mother would want her to break ties with the sixers as it is, but then again, Skye never told her mother about any of the things she's been doing to ensure her survival.

"I already sent her off to her parents, with a knife."

"What?" So he sent a little girl off? That didn't sound like him.

"Yes, After breaking her down it was easy to strap a bomb to her back and convince her broken little mind that Alicia needed to be killed and the infirmary blown up." He smiled sickly at her and Skye turned on her heel to go after the girl. Arms wrapped around her. "No, you're going to stay here. Can't have your pretty face ruining all the fun."

**Preview for next chapter:**

Mary slunk across the floor and held the bomb at arms length. "Adios Fuckers." The growled was covered up by the hissing sliding sound the box made as she slid it into the middle of the complex before running.


	22. Chapter 22

**I wanted to thank y'all for the support in this story and many of my other stories as well. So thank you. **

"_I can't tell you how many times Wash and I worried over this girl, but it was nice to finally have a child to worry over in such a way."_

* * *

Mary was making her way towards Terra Nova, the knife burning a hole in her pocket. She felt a sickness in her belly and her head was so turned around it felt like a twisted dream that she had no control over. She had to choose between mother and lover.

"Mary, stop." Mel reached out and grabbed for the smaller girl's elbow. "You need to understand, you need to sto-"

"I understand!" Mary hissed, moving forward through the trees, "I have to protect you-"

"How?"

"He says if I kill Mum, I can protect yo-"

"I'm already dead!"

Silence filled the forest, everything that could make a noise faded away. Mary turned to her blonde love and opened her mouth to speak, a choked sob erupting from her throat instead. She dropped to the leafy ground and cried, because Mel was right. How could Mary even think that?

She felt warmth around her, beautiful arms wrapped around her shoulders and a blur of blonde covered her face. Mel was always so warm. Mel is Mary's better half. Always was, always will.

"He hurt you." Mary whispered, heartbroken all over again. How could she forget? How could she agree to do something so terrible to protect someone already gone from her?

"He hurt YOU." Mel hummed as another sob broke through Mary's shaking body. "He hurt you and he broke into your mind and made you think wrong, but he didn't break you."

"Yes he did, I was going to-to kill someone I love." Mary sobbed harder, disgusted with herself.

"He only made you think wrong, sweetie, but you need to do right." Mel stood up, pulling Mary with her and wiping her tears. "He never left you." She nodded over to a creature that stared at them both with bright yellow eyes.

"Well Slasher, how fast can you run." Mary asked, taking a deep breath through a dripping nose.

Mel smiled, "I like your thinking now."

.

.

.

Mary slipped off of the slasher and hugged his soft neck, petting his shoulder. "Mel, you won't leave me, right?"

"Never," the blonde girl leaned against a tree, a soft smile on her face. "And neither will he," The dark haired girl smiled and set off, poking around for a rope, the one she was looking for.

Mary held the rope tightly and looked to the slasher. "I'll need you soon." It dropped it's head and furled up some feathers along his neck. "I'll take that as a 'sure'."

Pulling on the rope, she found herself being forcefully dragged up. She had shit to do, and she needed to do it fast.

.

.

.

Mary slunk across the floor and held the bomb at arms length. "Adios Fuckers." The growl was covered up by the hissing sliding sound the box made as she slid it into the middle of the complex before running.

She hated the stupid tree houses of the sixers and she had shit to do, and someone to get. Besides, she really wanted to kill that asshole.

Mary was sure though that blowing up an house that had several people doing all their planning would piss Mira off.

But Mary didn't care because Mira could go to hell as far as she cared.

She counted the turns she took across the damn intricate tree city to fall the the ground, her person on the ground already and hidden in a few trees.

.

.

.

Mary laid an older woman over the slasher's shoulders and grabbed for a rope that she took from ass rag. Yeah, she killed him, maybe a little more violently than needed, but fuck that was a horrible tasting rag.

She furrowed her brow and dropped her weight to pull the knots tighter in securing the woman. "Are we going to go see my Bucket?"

"Yes. we're going home." Mary whispered, taking hold of the slasher's arm and tugging on it gently. "Mel?"

"Yes, Mary?"

"You'll never leave me, right?"

"Never even thought about it." Mel whispered back, her fingertips brushing Mary's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." A ground shattering eruption made Mary smile, she was now enemy number one.

Fuck yeah.

Now she needed to face down the parents.

**Preview for next chapter:**

Mary smiled weakly at the two leaders of Terra Nova, the slasher standing tall beside her. "Sup?"

**Please review.**


End file.
